Ode
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: Everything has its purpose and its place...even with the Gods of Asgard. This is an unlikely love story. My gift to FangbangerLayla in the Sookie's Secret Santa exchange.
1. Chapter 1

Hello...Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all..(part two)

Okay, so I didn't like how this was posted before...:)

Again, this was a fic done for the Sookie's Secret Santa exchange hosted by Jan of Arc and Blakes Boogie. There were over 44 writers that participated and all of the stories were wonderful. To read these works, please look up Sookie's Secret Santa under community on FFN. They are definitely worth the effort.

I was given the opportunity to write my gift for FangbangerLayla and I am happy to say that she loved it. I left it up to her and the readers as to whether or not I should continue...

I got a resounding YES...:)

To be fair, I always knew I would continue since everything I wanted to tell was not able to be written before the deadline of the exchange. So, since I have the time...I will post the finished story here. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as she did.

Also, please excuse me for the translations used. I know that many of those that can speak other languages HATE the translators, but since I don't know too many people that are overseas, I am resorting to have to use Microsoft Translator. If it offends, I am sorry, but I needed it to accomplish what I needed for this story.

Disclaimer: EVen though the storyline is of another genre, the characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and I am just playing with them for a while...:)

I now present...

**Öde (Destiny)**

As is the case in Asgard, the gods and goddesses ever in flux…need something or someone to take their minds off of the never-ending tasks bestowed upon them. Most just want to let go and be what their true natures are and in doing that, they tend to descend from their home in the clouds down to Midgard…what humans know as Earth.

It has always been to the amusement of these gods that they play needless games with the lives that they watch…wanting to see what kind of torment they can cause. Then there are times that they envy the easiness that humans seemingly live their lives, not needing to be constantly on guard from invading worlds since they are pretty much considered the lower branch of the World Tree, Yggdrasill.

But, that doesn't stop them from taking a vacation every once in a while…

oOOOo

"No, _Far_…I will not! I cannot abide by this! How can you even ask this of me?"

Bellowing sounds fill the great hall of Valhalla as the All-Father Odin stands stoically in front of his throne, willing himself to remain calm…after all, he was young once.

He watches as his son, Thor throws one of his many tantrums, but this time it is not for being told that he cannot wage war when he feels like it, no…to him it is much worse.

"You have no choice, Son. I am not asking, I am telling you that this will happen!" the wise old god has had enough by now…

Thor paces, trying desperately to figure a way out of this…there is no way he's going to allow this to happen regardless to what his father decrees. He looks back up to the imposing figure that is Odin; his silvered beard and hair flowing around his face, his features still handsome after all this time. But as he looks upon the steadfast features and the steeliness of his eyes, he knows that any more displays of disobedience with not be harbored. A burning rage fills him as he throws down his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, shattering the floor below it.

"Thor…I will not take any more of this! You WILL be married within a fortnight…it has already been arranged. I have waited more than three hundred years for you to settle down and create an heir. It is far past time for you to GROW UP!" bellows Odin as he tamps down his staff. This is a command and one that was not to be defied, as the Thunder god knew.

Frustrated, he runs his fingers through his long hair…for most of his life there had only been fighting, fucking and more fighting…there was no need now to change this way of life. Being shackled to a wife would be akin to stripping the skin off his body and sending him straight to Jötunheim. Sighing, he tries one more tactic to get through to his father. Speaking in a considerably calmer and softer voice, he says, "Father, I will do anything that you ask but are you sure that this is the proper course of action? I know I have been…difficult…but I am willing to try to conform to your desires for me…"

"Then, you will marry Sif…"

That did it, gone were his hopes of getting out of this…as well as the pretense of humility, "I will NEVER marry her! She will not want me and I sure as Niflhel Don't. Want. Her!" hisses Thor. As soon as those words leave his mouth, a god-awful roar leaves his father…almost shattering the windows in the hall. Piercing eyes stare down on the Thunder god as he speaks in a level voice, "The marriage will take place in a fortnight…you WILL stand as my son and DO YOUR DUTY or you will spend a great deal of time in Niflhel!"

The handsome god has heard many threats from both friend and foe, but when one is issued from the All Father…you do take it seriously. Knowing that any more outbursts will not end well, he gives his father a short nod before leaving the hall in a huff.

Odin sits on the throne, staring after him and smiling…

oOOOo

On one particular spring day in the village of Uppsala, a strange event begins…one that would have far reaching influences into the realm of the gods.

The sun rises high over the small village, the people milling about performing their normal day to day tasks and chores. On this day, however, a hooded stranger enters the town. No one notices the tall stranger, having seen many pass through their little town to get to the coast…but this one seems to be more interested in the town itself. Every little home the stranger passes, he looks in and observe how the people interact. It can be assumed by the way he walks and by the huge sword and bag that adorns his back that he must be a warrior of some kind, or maybe a seafaring fighter. Being so close to a Viking village, it is not too unseemly that they would travel through here to reach the coast…being as though the docks are based here. Many a Viking trawler has made port here, as well as a few small fishing vessels, so the presence of such men does not trouble the villagers.

The stranger moves towards the town tavern, taking a table far in the back. Placing his sword and bag on the floor next to him, he keeps his eyes down so as not to bring any unwanted attention to himself. As he is getting himself comfortable, a pretty barmaid heads over to his table. She approaches cautiously, not sure if this person won't do her any harm considering that he has yet to show his face. She softly asks, "What'll you have, _resenär_?"

Large hands come on the table and the barmaid gasps at their size. Usually, she doesn't take too much time looking her patrons over, but this one seems to call to her. She can't seem to take her eyes off the broad shoulders and the seemingly powerful arms. The hood he is wearing covers his face, but the idea that he could be hiding a face so hideous that it should be kept behind a hood doesn't seem to be likely…

Still…she can't seem to help wishing she could see who this is…

She moves closer to him, trying to subtly peek under the hood. He pulls it further down on his head, instinctively knowing what she is trying to do. Getting a little frustrated, she asks again, "Would you like something?"

Silence

With a huff, she walks away from him…determined not to be that nice to him again. The stranger stares at her as she walks away, his eyes having a problem pulling away from her. She is small in stature, but obviously not letting that be a deterrent for her fiery temper. Even though she did not say much to him, he could sense that she is a spitfire.

She is also as beautiful as the goddess Freyja.

Her hair is of spun gold, even in the tight bun that she has it in. What he could tell of her figure reminds him of Idunna; well-curved and lush. Thoughts of tasting that virginal haven tickle his mind, but this is not why he has come here…

Well, not the main reason why he came here…

His sharp gaze follows her around the small saloon, watching as she deftly carries huge tankards of ale from table to table. Every once in a while, she has to deal with the occasional groper or overeager traveler that just can't keep his hands to himself. A small smile plays at his lips as he observes her deal with her problem with one such man by dumping his ale over his head. This of course leads to one of the many fights that this place must constantly experience with the wet ruffian jumping up to grab the girl, but is stopped by another patron of the bar. The angry man takes a swing at the Good Samaritan, hitting him hard in the jaw. The stranger leans back in his chair to watch the mayhem commence, taking note that the scruffy bartender that comes from behind the bar to remove the unruly men from the establishment. His smile gets bigger as the barmaid quickly wipes the ale that has landed on her dress before cleaning the mess that was made from her temper. The bartender comes over to her to take her in the corner, definitely making sure that she knew that even though she was right to defend herself; inciting a riot in the bar is not good for repeat business.

Chuckles come out of the stranger as he sees her put her hands on her hips and give her obvious boss word for word about her behavior. Yes, definitely a spitfire… he thinks to himself, suddenly wanting mead. He stares hard at the young woman, almost commanding her with just his piercing gaze. She turns to look at him and their eyes finally lock. He stares into eyes as clear as the sky, but as beautifully blue as the sea. Her face is as breathtaking as her body, with small pouty lips and a peaches and cream complexion.

Dear Odin…she thinks as she gets the chance to see what is hidden under that hood. Sharp blue eyes stare at her, pulling at her to come to him. His face is regal, beyond beautiful even. Never has she seen a man such as this and her body reacts strangely. The scruffy bartender just looks at her, seeing her attention being pulled away from his chastising. He follows her gaze to the stranger in the back and he smirks. Hitting her lightly in the arm he asks her, "You think you can wait on him without starting another fight?"

"There wouldn't have been a fight if he wasn't such a _gris_?" she hisses at him, still not taking her eyes off the stranger.

"Go on, lite en…finish your work."

"Of course, Samuel…have I ever not done so?"

The bartender shakes his head as he goes back behind the counter. Answering the pull, she heads back over to the stranger, finding it odd that now he wants to act like she is there. "Probably another over amorous sjöman heading back out to sea…" she mumbles under her breath, hoping that he hasn't set his eyes on her for some nightly pleasures. As the beautiful young woman finally makes it back to the table, her whole demeanor has changed from the curiosity she had earlier to a harder look…one meant to keep a man from asking too many questions. She cocks her head to the side and says in an annoyed voice, "You finally need something now?"

His smile gets bigger…no harm in teasing her a bit…

"You are nowhere near able to provide me with what I need, but what I want is a tankard of mead," he says in a very low and very sexy voice.

For a minute, she almost forgets that he annoyed her…almost.

Regaining her senses, the barmaid nods…not trusting herself to speak while she hurries back to place her order. The stranger relaxes a bit more, loving the way he was able to distract her. His huskily spoken words gave him the response he knew they would, but something in him regrets it slightly. Just from the way she carries herself, he can tell that there is more to her than he can just merely observe.

And that is enough for him to take a HUGE interest in her.

She hurries back over to him and places the mug down in front of him, not waiting for a thank you, but he halts her with, "Are you in a hurry?" The barmaid stops, but doesn't turn around as he hears her whisper, "Tusan _också_ !"

"I have others I need to take care of…" she starts, but as she tries to move away from him, he reaches out to take her arm. Instantly, an exciting tingle goes up her arm and she almost pulls away fiercely to avoid that feeling. The stranger frowns a bit, feeling the same electric attraction. He tries another tactic, "I did not mean to keep you from your work, I only wanted to ask your name," he says softly.

Not able to pull away from him, she turns with wide eyes and answers softly, "Sookie, _min herre_."

"A strange name, but as lovely as the woman that bears it," is the husky answer. Totally shaken with how she is feeling, she gently pulls away and rushes back to the bar to pick up the mugs that have been steadily lining up while she was dallying with the handsome stranger. He smiles again as he downs the drink in one draught, noting the delicately sweet taste of the brew…but amazingly enough not as sweet as he is sure her lips will taste.

His thoughts are running away with him and he begins to feel his inner power rise up within him. "_Vad fan_?" he asks himself…never needing to tamp down his powers before over a mere human female. Quickly finishing his drink, he throws down a few pieces of gold before grabbing his belongings and nearly running out the door. Sookie watches him make his way out, torn between running after him and cursing the fact that he is the one person that has been able to crack her carefully constructed barrier. Samuel looks at her and smirks once more, "He's not like the others, is he?"

"_Vara tyst, dum_!" she hisses at him as she gathers a worn piece of cloth to clean off the table. When she reaches the table the beautiful stranger has left, she sees the four pieces of gold…

"Gold!" she says as she pockets the small coins quickly. No one in this place has ever had enough currency to have gold, so this was an unusual payment. Sookie can't help but be even more intrigued by the stranger, but a gut feeling tells her that there is more to him than maybe she wants to know. The bemused barmaid takes the empty tankard and makes her way back to the bar to continue her cleanup.

"_Kom hit_, Sookie…I need you to go to the market for some honey. My supply for the mead is getting dangerously low." Samuel says as he reaches into his apron pocket to retrieve a few krona for the purchase. Nodding, she wipes her hands before she grabs the money to head down to the docks.

oOOOo

The stranger moves quickly through town to the small inn on the edge of it, close to the docks and not too far from a farmer's market. He gives the _gästgivare_ a small pouch full of gold to make sure that his presence there is kept as quiet as possible before heading towards his room to place his belongings. The room is moderate sized with a big enough bed…more than enough for what he needs at the moment. Placing the bag in a small dresser behind the door, he takes the sword and leaves again…needing to work out the strange feeling that he has. He heads towards an open field that houses a huge aspen, overlooking the sea. Taking the sword out of its scabbard, he moves the cape so that his arms are free…enjoying the feel of the sun on his tanned skin. He takes some practice swings at an unseen foe…feeling each swing and strike as if he were really at war…

This was to be his time away from all of that, a break that was forced on him by the All-Father for insisting that he marry.

Sighing heavily, the handsome young man removes his hood to reveal a silky mane of gold…almost the color of wheat. It falls gently around his shoulders as he takes a deep breath. War and fighting is all he knows…destruction and victory are his only conquests. He looks down at his sword again and whispers a single word, "_Omforma_…"

The sword begins to shimmer before revealing its true form…the hammer known as Mjölnir. Feeling a little better, he smiles as he swings the mighty weapon high in the air before launching himself into the skies…forgetting for the moment that he is not to make himself known to the humans here. Nothing has ever felt so free to him than racing through the heavens, but he immediately remembers his vow…landing softly next to the tree again. As son to the powerful Odin, Thor must keep to his presence as inconspicuous as possible, even knowing how hard that is going to be with his strong personality and wants to divulge in more pleasurable acts.

None of this, no desperate need to regain control would be happening now if it wasn't for her…Sookie.

A simple barmaid…

One woman out of the multitude he has tasted of in his many years.

"By Odin, what is happening to me? It is not possible for one small human to touch me so!" he exclaims as he reverts his weapon back into the long sword. Just as he does, he hears a small voice coming towards him, "I didn't expect to see you here…"

He turns quickly to see who it is and his breath catches…before him is the golden haired enchantress that has him out here in the first place. Quickly covering his head back up with the hood, he clears his throat to answer, "I didn't expect to have any company out here."

"Oh, believe me; I'm not here for you. I'm on my way to the docks for a purchase. The bar owner needs me to get some honey for the mead," she says, deliberately trying to keep from looking at his face. There seems to be some unforeseen force that is pulling her towards him and for the life of her she can't figure out why…and it's damn annoying!

He moves to hide in the shadows, not wanting her to see him yet. His looks have been sort of an aphrodisiac to most women…a fortunate happenstance for him, but in the case of this slip of a woman…

Do I really want her to want me for more than just that?

Just asking that question seems to be the answer in itself.

Straightening his back, he nods to her as he sheathes his sword, preparing to leave but halts as he picks up a slight gasp stops him. He looks at her as sees that her eyes are wide open…staring at him. He involuntarily pulls the hood further down on his face, but realizes that isn't what she's looking at. His eyes move down and see that the cape has been pulled back so that his physique is on display…

How did I forget that?

"There is no reason for you to hide…I have already seen you," she whispers as she takes a step closer. Her eyes drink in the figure he portrays…his body is tanned and well-muscled; his arms are thick corded steel just bulging with power. That damn tingling starts again and she can't help but shiver at the sensation. She can hear him sigh before he steps forward once again, this time removing the cloak he has wrapped around him.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

Standing before her is a god…which one she can't even begin to imagine but he has to have been truly molded in the image of them. He's tall, at least 6 and a half feet with long hair the color of the sunset at dusk. His eyes are so sparkling blue she feels like she is drowning the Nordic Sea and his body…sculpted, literally chiseled so that each muscle can be seen and admired. He's wearing a sleeveless black tunic made of the finest cloth, linen maybe, shot through with red stitching in decorative designs.

For once in her life, she has nothing to say…no sharp remark, no insult, not even a compliment. For once, she has been struck dumb by his beauty.

Sookie finally finds her voice to ask, "Min herre, I have given you my name, but I was never told yours…"

He doesn't hesitate and mutters in his low voice, "_Mitt namn är_ Eric, _vackra en_."

"Eric, a good strong name," she whispers as she grasps the front of her dress, flustered with the way he called her 'beautiful one'. He takes a good look at her attire and is appalled at the threads that adorn her. Her dress is made of the shoddiest materials; holes apparent in different place on the bodice and the skirt. It's made of a most hideous brown and falls just to her slim ankles. Again, his eyes appreciate the lush curves of her body…being this close gives him a better sight than was had in that dimly lit tavern.

And again, his mind races to imagine such a body…naked and wanting underneath him.

Clearing his throat, he tamps down those lustful thoughts to smile innocently, "My_ mor _thought as you do, but I think it was more because my far wanted me to be named after one of our ancestors." Eric leans against the sword as he stares intently at her, as if he was trying to gain some information secretly from her.

Nonplussed, Sookie regains her composure and smiles back, "As I would have expected, but now I must be on my way," she returns as she starts to move past him. An arm shoots out to grab hers before she gets away and she turns to look into his eyes. His smile turns alluring as he asks, "May I join you? I have wanted to check out the market but never found the chance."

Again, her voice is robbed of her as she nods, pulling her arm away from him…caressing the spot as if he scalded her. She leads the way through the field and onto the road next to the inn. Eric tries to find anything else around him to look at, but fails miserably. This woman has drawn his entire attention and a gnawing dread deep in his gut is warning him to tred lightly…

Unfortunately, he has NEVER listened very well to the voice of reason.

He follows her, but at a respectable distance…not wanting to ruin her reputation. In small towns such as this, the manner in which a young woman is raised decides her bride price when the time comes. Even though she works in a tavern, she doesn't come across as being a loose woman…there must be a reason as to why she took up employment in such a place.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Eric asks softly, "What is such a gentle young woman doing in a tavern? I have to admit that I would not have thought such a woman would willingly work there…"

The beautiful barmaid stops in her tracks as she seems to consider what he asked, but when she turns around, her eyes are flaming. Placing her hands on her hips she hisses, "_Okunniga människor_! Have you changed your mind about me 'giving you what you need'?Do you think because I work in a tavern that I am an easy conquest? Are you so used to women dropping and spreading their legs to you that anyone gentle is simply not possible?" A small hand lashes out and makes contact with his cheek, but her tirade doesn't stop, "I am a proper lady, _gris_, and I take offense to what you are implying!"

Eric stares at her, unconsciously placing his hand to where his cheek is stinging…doing his best to calm down. How DARE she even THINK to strike me? Everything in him that is the Thunder god screams to have her come to heel, to have her understand that she is a mere human and therefore has no business speaking, much less striking him the way she did.

Sookie takes a step back when she sees a seething fire light in his eyes…_what in the hell is wrong with me_? For years now, her grandmother has been trying to get her to calm that vicious temper down, stating that no man would want a woman that did not know her place. Those words alone had her biting nails…_why should a woman always come under thumb to a man_? _Weren't there female warriors that could hold their own against the men_? The Valkyries were the winged protectors of the heavens and they are women.

No, it just never sat well with her that she was being taught to be inferior…a deep part of her rebelled against such ideas!

But now…

She struck the face of a stranger, lost her temper, and dared accuse him of slander. Her grandmother would surely punish her; maybe even insist that she find another place of employment since she is convinced that all of the awful habits Sookie has been displaying are coming from the patrons of the tavern. She gasps as she watches Eric turn even angrier, too stunned at the sheer rage building in his expression to mutter an apology.

That devilish little voice that seems to tell her to do these dangerous things argues with her common sense, asking it why should she be sorry when he insulted her.

But, what if he was just asking a simple question?

"_Fan_!" she mutters as she forces herself to consider that she may have been hasty in her assumptions. Forcing herself to calm down, she lowers her arms to clench her hands…trying to find a way to say something.

"Eric…I…" she starts, but is effectively cut off by him gripping her up by her arms…forcing her to stare in his blazing eyes while dangling in the air. "I have never…I will never…_Fan du till helvetet_!" he growls, dropping her to the ground. He quickly turns away from her, marching his way back to the inn.

Stunned, Sookie stands there looking at his retreating back.

Anyone else would have struck her back or recommended that she be disciplined, anyone else would have demanded that her family pay reparations for the insult she has done to a noble man, because that is certainly what he is. Sighing heavily, she decides to finish her earlier task of going to the market…then she has to make her way to the inn.

oOOOo

Eric makes his way to his room, his rage barely contained at this point. Rushing up the stairs and ignoring the staring eyes in the lobby, he unlocks the door to his room and paces…growling intensely. "I am the God of Thunder! The heavens cower in my presence and I have the unmitigated gall to have a miniscule woman dare to accost me?" he yells at no one.

A shimmering appears in front of him that makes him pause. As he looks on, the image of a close friend appears to him wearing the gear of the Valkyries. Frowning, he sits in a chair while the image completely materializes. A tall blonde with striking features smirks at him as she folds her arms.

"_Fan_ Thor, _vad har ni gjort nu_?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"What have I done? What have I done? Been insulted by a simple human is all!" he growls as he pounds on the arm of the chair…obliterating it with one strike. Even more upset, he stands again to move over to the window…still trying to find some kind of inner peace.

With a left handed comment, he says, "This IS Midgard, Hildr…dress appropriately."

"By your will…" she mumbles as her warrior's garb turns into a fine dress made of the softest linen. Even being a Valkyrie and considered one of the most deadly of the group, she still can turn an eye. Swaggering over to where he is, she takes a deep breath before speaking, "Who would have thought the all-powerful God of Thunder would be felled by a human!"

"Hildr…" the angry god says menacingly.

"Pamela, if you please; no one need know my true identity…Thor…" is the snarky return.

A raised eyebrow answers as he says, "Then call me Eric…"

"Fine, but this doesn't solve your little problem does it? We can feel your anger all the way in Asgard…you will alert Odin if you don't calm down." Pam says as she absently checks her nails.

Eric shakes his head at her unnatural actions…Valkyries are not known for their feminine wiles.

He refuses to speak, still not able to handle the onslaught of emotions that have his mind in a tailspin. All he can see before him is her; her flashing eyes as she accused him of debauchery, the heaving of her chest as she lashes out with her anger…

Damn, what would that temper look like when it was used for passion?

The Valkyrie shakes her head, "Keep your mind out of her _långkalsonger_, Eric…or maybe that is what you need to get yourself back under control?"

That, of course, was the wrong thing to say at that moment and it takes everything in him not to throw the nearest piece of furniture at her. Taking a deep breath he tells her, "It is for that reason she lashed out at me. She seems to think that is all I want from her…"

"Isn't it?"

The handsome warrior is quiet again, but this time he's in thought. At any other time, bedding women was just something he did for a moment's pleasure and he found humans to be much more…shall we say… agreeable to the sexual demands that he places on his partners. Granted, when he first saw her the thought of using her for the night was tempting, but as he watched her and how she carried herself, there was no way he would be able to degrade her like that. Honestly, he never saw her as a lady of the night; she seemed way too innocent and temperamental to be otherwise. To have been accused so quickly of such an act of slander only meant that she has had to deal with those accusations quite a bit…

But then, why put herself through the scrutiny and work there?

Pamela watches his face and can tell that he has finally reached a level of calm that will keep his secret a little while longer. Nodding she says, "Good, now I can get back to what I was doing. I suggest that you decide what you plan to do about that girl, and soon. You only have a fortnight before you have to stand before all of Asgard and marry that goddess."

"You don't have to remind me of that, Pam. I came here to escape that, remember?"

She comes over to place her hand on his shoulder, "But, you cannot escape it. You got away for a while, but it does not change your circumstances. The marriage is going to take place." The pretty blonde walks over to the half demolished chair to sit down. Crossing her legs, she gazes at her lifelong friend and sighs.

"Maybe it won't be all that bad. I hear that she is extremely beautiful…" she starts.

Eric frowns his face, "It wouldn't matter if she rivaled the looks of Freyja and Idunna combined, marriage is not for a god like me. Why must I always have to conform to someone…mainly my father?" he asks. The Valkyrie shakes her head, "You are the son of the All Father, you are the Thunder god…it is in your makeup to be more than you are."

"Not good enough, _vän_…"

Shrugging her shoulders again she answers, "It's going to have to be. It will be better for everyone that you get over it and do as expected."

The warrior sits on the edge of the bed, placing his arms on his knees. "It is what is expected…I have been hearing that my entire life. Just once, I would like to hear that the decisions made for my life are going to be left up to me!"

"Not going to happen…you haven't been too good at choosing well."

He glares at Pam, "Thanks…"

She smiles, "That's what _vänner_ are for!"

Pam stands then, placing another hand to his shoulder, "I am going to go now. Please settle this; I can only do so much before your father comes to me to find you." The handsome god stands and places his hand to her cheek, "I would never let it go that far."

"Better not."

And with that, she disappears.

He stands there, thinking about everything they have been discussing…but in the back of his mind he cannot eliminate the thoughts of that damned Sookie…

oOOOo

Swedish terms (supplied by Microsoft Translator)

Far – Father bestar - beasts

resenar – traveler Det känns så bra – It feels so good

lite en – little one alskare - lover

sjoman – seaman byxor - pants

gris – pig min vackra alskare – my beautiful lover

Tusan ocksa – Damn it så snäva – so tight

min herre – my lord tack - thanks

vad fan – what the fuck (or something close to that) kung - king

vara tyst, dum – be silent, supid min karlek – my love

kom hit – come here du är fantastisk – you are amazing

gastgivare – innkeeper

Omforma – Transform

Mitt namn är Eric, vackra en. – My name is Eric, beautiful one

mor – mother

Okunniga manniskor – Ignorant people

Fan du till helvetet – Damn you to hell

Fan Thor, vad har ni gjort nu – Damn Thor, what have you done

långkalsonger – knickers

vanner – friends

Hur kunde jag har varit så dum – How could I have been so stupid

liten kvinna – small woman

adelsman – nobleman

sot kvinna – sweet woman


	2. Chapter 2

I really appreciate all the alerts that I have been receiving from my little piece. I truly am thankful for all the support on it, as well as the author alerts!

I hope all of you enjoy the next chapter...things will begin to become clearer as the story comtinues.

Again, I apologize for the errors in the Swedish used...I am using Microsoft Translator, which is my only excuse :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Charlaine Harris does. They happen to be in my temporary custory at this moment. (I may have to fight her for Eric, though)

I now present...

**Part Two**

"_Hur kunde jag har varit så dum?"_ Sookie murmurs to herself as she trudges back to the tavern. After taking the time while bartering for the honey to think of what a complete fool she must have looked like hollering at a man that simply asked her a very logical question, Sookie has come to the most embarrassing conclusion…she has to apologize. Since she was able to take the job in the tavern, many people have been asking that same question and the more she heard it, the more she took it as an insult.

_Why can't a woman work in a place and NOT be considered soiled?_

Her grandmother has been trying to get through to her, been trying to make her see that being feminine is not a bad thing…that wanting to be with a man is not a sign of submission. So many lessons she has had to endure and has yet to listen to any of them.

Until now…

She hurries back to the tavern, giving Samuel the basket she got from the market. The bartender looks her in the face and asks, "What has you so flustered, _lite en_? You look as if you killed your favorite pet."

Tears actually begin to form in her eyes as she whispers, "I have let my mouth get me in trouble again…"

A deep frown covers Sam's face as he presses on, "What have you done now? I have lost a few good patrons because of your stubborn attitude, Sookie!" The tone in which he says this strikes Sookie to her heart. This is not the first time that she has been scolded for saying or doing something so out of place in here…she is quite sure that it will only take one more time before she will lose her position here, and maybe one of the very few friends she has…

_And where will she and her grandmother be then?_

"Sam, that man that was in here earlier…the _resenär_?" she stammers. Sam nods.

"Well, I happened upon him in the fields and we spoke a little. I told him that I was headed to the market and he asked if he could come with me since he wanted to see it for himself…"

"Okay…I see no problem there."

The flustered barmaid swallows hard before she continues, "I said he could come with me and it was fine, but then he…he…propositioned me!"

Sam actually growled as he hissed, "He did what?"

Then the rambling starts, "He asked me why a gentle young woman would work in a place like this…I mean, he actually had the nerve to ask me that! Like the only type of women that can work in these places are the ones that obviously allow men to travel in and out of their legs…"

Sam shakes his head as he puts a hand up to stop her, "Sookie, did he actually say that or did you jump to your usually WRONG conclusions?"

Those tears begin to fall now…before, she could always count on Sam to be her ally when she felt she was affronted, but now…

Shocked with this turn of events, she stumbles over her next words, "Sam, how can you ask me that? I thought you were my friend…"

The bartender just stares at her as he says, "You have had this sour attitude towards men since I hired you. You have this preconceived notion that all men think that you are only good for a roll in the hay or to be a slave…why is that I wonder?"

Now her temper is really rising, _how dare he question how she thinks? How dare he…_

She stops her internal tirade, again a simple question, but not so simple. No one has ever come right out and asked her about her motivations for her thoughts. Now that she is faced with the inquiry, she is actually afraid to answer.

Sam sees this and lets her off the hook, "You may not be able to tell me, but you need to face it. You have unnecessarily insulted a veritable stranger for nothing more than your own prejudices and it was not the first time."

Sookie plops down in a nearby chair and holds her head down, making Sam smile. This is the first time he has ever seen her ashamed about her actions. Leaning on the bar he tells her, "You need to apologize to him for your insolence, and before he comes back to demand one from you."

The last thing Sookie wants is to have to be made to say sorry in front of all these people. She has done everything in her power to build up this hard ass exterior and by that degrading action, all that work will be for nothing. Never again will she be made to feel that her life is not hers to live…never again will she have to follow blindly behind some unknown man because her family tells her that is the way of things…

…but, even as she thinks this, she knows that she has gone too far this time. Eric had done nothing to incite such anger in her; in fact he incites something more, something that is far more terrifying than losing her sense of individuality. Closing her eyes, the frustrated young woman does her best to block the strange thoughts that have been plaguing her ever since she saw those beautiful blue eyes…talk about a weakness.

It has never occurred to her that she could feel those things for a man, of course she has never let herself experience it since it went against what she felt her life should be about. So, she has done her best to place all men in the same category, for the exception of Samuel.

And now obviously, Eric.

Samuel comes around the bar to where she's sitting and kneels in front of her. Using his finger to bring her face up to his, he says softly, "I wish I could help you with this, I wish I could make you see that everything is not so right and wrong. You will have feelings one day, lite en, and the day that you do will be the day that you finally understand."

Glassy eyes stare at him, "Understand what?"

He caresses her cheek as he replies, "Love is not evil. Wanting to share your life, feelings; heck, your very soul with someone does not make you weak. Surprisingly enough, it can make you stronger." The words are said so softly that she almost thinks that he never said them…and they happen to be the very same things that her grandmother has been telling her all this time. After a few tense moments, she sighs and prepares to stand. The bartender stands with her, smiling gently, "What do you plan to do?"

"I guess…I guess I have to make a fool of myself and apologize…"

Sam frowns, "Sookie…" he starts but she cuts him off, "I know, I know…after all, Asgard wasn't built in a day!"

Shaking his head, he gets back to his job…hoping that she has finally met het match.

oOOOo

Eric has yet to come out of his room…the very idea that a barmaid could have his mind and libido in such an uproar is laughable…

…but, here he sits.

If his father could see him now, his laughter would shake the very bowels of the Bifrost. The main reason he is insisting on this marriage is that Odin has grown tired of the constant womanizing that he has been doing. To be the next king of the gods and to be acting as if his cock has a mind of its own is just something his father will no longer accept. Not that the All Father didn't do his own in his time, but he eventually settled down and realized that there was more to being a god than having a swinging cock, never mind the ability to charm women into surrendering their virtues to them.

A frown forms on his face as, for the first time, that idea is finally taking root in his mind. If it wasn't for Sookie, he probably would have never given it any more thought. What is happening to me? He questions himself again. Standing, he starts to pace again, his mind racing.

"All of this brooding is getting me nowhere…I have to find her and settle this!" he mumbles to himself as he grabs his sword once again, heading back to the tavern.

oOOOo

Sookie walks slowly towards the inn, alternating between turning back and going forward. All she has ever known is to never let a man get the better of her…never show any weakness to a man. This is not she has been taught, rather a mantra she has adopted to protect her heart.

_For that is her greatest fear…_

The petite barmaid is afraid; afraid that she will fall for a man and be made to be a slave to her feelings. She fears that whatever man she takes to her heart will abuse it leaving it battered and broken for her to have to fix alone. She has seen so much heartbreak; seen so many acquaintances being brought to the edge of insanity because of a broken heart.

_She has sworn this will never happen to her again._

As she makes her way to turn herself into the world's biggest fool she's almost run over by a large figure of a man. "_Dum!_ Can you NOT see where you are going?" she screams before she actually looks at the person that committed such an offense.

Her jaw drops as she is face to face with the person she has been trying to find and avoid for the past twenty minutes.

"I think, _liten kvinna_, that the same could be said of you…" is the husky growl in answer.

_Is this day going to get ANY better?_

Taking a deep breath, she looks him the face and summons the strength to say, "Uh, Eric…I…uh well, can we go to the fields to talk?"

Surprised that she did not tear into him like she did earlier today he merely nods before he follows her to the very place where he was heading…to work out a little before finding her. They head to a secluded area that heads up a small cliff overlooking the Nordic Sea. Sookie heads to the pile of rocks near the edge to sit down. The Thunder god sees that she is finding this very hard to deal with and almost laughs at her, not knowing that of course it is a cover for the conflicting emotions that are running through him as well.

For once, he does not insist that she get on with it…he gives her the time to get herself together. Something tells him that she is here for a reason that will be ultimately pleasing to him…why, he doesn't know.

The beautiful young woman looks at the ground below before she draws her gaze up to his, her eyes clearly showing the conflict within her. He stands quietly as she finally opens her mouth to say, "I was…wrong in what I said to you earlier. I shouldn't have taken that question so personally."

A tiny spark of something hits Eric as he just nods in response.

Not waiting for him to say anything else, she plows on, "I don't know why I feel I need to explain myself, but I have never wanted to seem…weak in anyone's eyes. I have had to deal with questions like that ever since I've started to work with Samuel…"

Eric cuts her off, "If you hate those questions, then why do you continue to work there? I am sure that there is more…suitable employment in this town."

Sookie swallows another sharp retort as again her temper flares…this is not why she came here and the question is logical, "No one else would hire me. Samuel is the only one that can deal with…my temper," she says softly. Her eyes fall to the ground again, suddenly ashamed of her admission.

Eric almost smiles…he can fully understand that.

He waits for her to continue, "He has been a sort of surrogate father to me and his friendship is something that I will always cherish…"

Somehow, those innocently said words strike a dangerous chord within him.

But she continues, still unaware why she feels she needs to unencumber herself with all of this with someone who is practically a stranger. Her beautiful brown eyes move back up to gaze directly into his own, compelled to spill her entire life story to him…unaware how intimate such a thing really is.

"My parents died in a flood…there were only my brother and I left when we came to stay with my _mormor_. Since he was the older brother and so called man of the house, he took it upon himself to take care of us, but that ended a few years ago. A skirmish with a band of wandering Vikings ended his life when they decided to attack the village."

The handsome warrior moves in closer to her, taking a seat next to her on the large boulder. Unsure of what to say, he places a gentle hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort. Involuntarily, her hand comes up to grab hold…her emotions over the loss of her brother sweeping over her in the flood that she has never allowed to take her. She pushes on, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "It was left up to me to find some type of employ to pay rent and keep food on our table. After trying many of the different types of vocation, I had to realize that my temperament was not…fit…for most genteel places, so I went to the tavern. It took some convincing, but finally let me stay."

All Eric can do is nod…the hazy picture that had been painted for him is becoming clearer and clearer now. The surprising thing about this little scene is that he actually cares about what she's thinking. He furrows his brow at the very idea that this slip of a woman can hold his interest the way that she has. There is way more to this angel than meets the eye.

"I think I can understand…it must have been very hard on you when he died." Eric says softly.

Sookie looks at him, suddenly shy. She had not meant to open up to him and for the life of her she cannot say why she did. Halting her speech, she coughs before standing abruptly. She pulls back a stray bit of hair as she says, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

He stands as well, his face gentling under her confusion, "It's okay, _lite en_. I know this could not have been easy for you…the apology, I mean."

Her eyes soften as her breathing takes on an erratic beat. This is the first time that she has allowed a man to get this close, to even let him know, in any sort of way, about her life. Maybe they were right…maybe I can still be myself with a man…

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves…_

Smiling, she returns, "You have no idea."

He laughs. He actually laughs…and it's the sweetest sound she has ever heard.

With a silly grin on his face, Eric proceeds to ask her, "Well, now that we have had this little meeting, how would you like to get something to eat? It is close to supper and I have had a pretty event-filled day."

Nodding, she looks at him warily to which he adds, "It's just for supper. I don't want to deal with that famous temper again!"

"Okay, I do know a very nice place along the docks. It should be just perfect for an _adelsman_ such as yourself," she supplies as she starts to head in that direction. Out of curiosity, he grabs her arm to question her about that statement…

_Not a good idea._

The minute his hand touched her skin, a spark of electricity flashed between them. Soulful brown eyes meet glazed blue ones as those currents of feeling fill them both. The feeling scares them both, even though he cannot make himself let her go.

"You wanted something?" she asks.

"Yes…I…uh, wanted to know what made you think I was a nobleman?" he stammers out. This inability to make sensible sentences is beginning to wear thin. The beautiful blonde moves towards him a little to explain, "You carry yourself like one; your posture, your speech, your clothing all scream wealthy nobleman."

He frowns, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Sookie giggles for the first time, "Yes, I think you should."

"Well then…" he starts as he gallantly bows and sweeps his arm in the direction of the docks, "_Söt kvinna_, I eagerly await for you to show me the way!" He flashes her a brilliant smile that coerces her to smile back. She steps forward with a saucy smirk as she says, "Then, come this way."

oOOOo

The stroll to the eatery was pleasantly quiet, neither one knowing what to say and too unsure that if they did say something, it would cause this fragile peace to be ruptured. Eric smiled broadly when he saw the name of the place overhead, "_Åskgud_, is it?"

"Yes, the owner swears that he is descended from Thor himself." Sookie supplies.

Eric nearly chokes, "Oh, I can guarantee that statement is far from the truth!" She looks at him when he says this, but makes no reply…it's almost as if he knows the Thunder god himself to make such a claim. Shaking her head, she leads him into the dimly lit place and straight for the first table she could find. It happens to be in a corner, but close enough to bar to see the events taking place there. Eric gently helps her in her seat, frowning that he has actually remembered his manners before taking the seat next to her.

The atmosphere in here is far from being conducive to any intimate conversation, so they begin to slowly work their way into chit-chat; talking about any little thing that they have experienced to things that they wish they could still do. A nice woman comes over to politely ask what they would like to have. Since this place is pretty limited in their fare, Eric decides to order some wild roasted boar with spring vegetables…and surprisingly, Sookie doesn't object.

As the woman rushes off to give the cook her order, Eric looks shockingly at his companion, who has been silently staring at him the entire time they have been seated. Blushing prettily, she lowers her gaze as unfamiliar feelings start to fill her. First, she's willing to tell him just about everything about herself; second, she is actually having a light dinner with him and not having one moment where she needs to put him in his place; and third…

No, she will not give that any thought…not yet.

Sookie looks around the room, trying to find something else to gain her attention when he speaks softly to her, "I know this must be new to you, but have I done something to offend you, again?"

She looks down before she can bring her eyes back up to his. It is becoming increasingly obvious that they can speak more clearly through their gazes than the words coming from their mouths. In the eyes, you can see the truth…she has always been told and in those beautifully clear icy blues, she can see a world that she would never even dare to dream of. There still is something about him that urges her toward caution, but that deeper part of her…the part that is womanly and soft, the part that she has been so determined to deny; that part is calling out to him.

Making her want the one thing she has always felt she needed to deny herself, her heart.

The tall, handsome man stares at her with a curious look on his face, wishing her could read her thoughts; wishing that he knew if she felt anything of what he was feeling at this moment in time. He has to stifle a groan, wondering where in the universe he found these conflicting thoughts. Eric can't help but think again at her beauty, and that of course leads to many depraved thoughts about what he would love to do to this simple barmaid.

Still waiting for her to respond, he leans back in the chair with a small smile on his perfect lips. Flustered, Sookie finally finds her lost voice and answers, "No…I just…uh, well…I just don't do this!"

"This?" he asks.

Her arms wave frantically as she tries to explain, "This…I don't have dinner with anyone but my grandmother. I have never wanted to have dinner with anyone but her in…forever."

Seeing an opportunity, he sits up to move his chair closer to her, "Why is that, _lite en_?"

A strange sense of fear overcomes her and she stammers, "I…I can't say."

Eric nods, knowing that this will not be the last time this will be brought up. For now, he will let her keep some of her secrets…having this repast with her is more than he has thought would be possible. Wanting to keep her talking, he asks another question, "DO you live far from here?"

Glad for the change in conversation she answers, "I live a few miles past the docks, on the hills behind Uppsala. It is my family home."

"You travel all that distance to work in this town? Isn't there a closer village?"

She seems a little shocked with that inquiry, but responds, "That also falls under not being able to find employment. I was not welcome there after a while…"

Instead of the embarrassed look she had when she admitted to her infraction before, this time her face hardens and he leans over to her as an almost scared look distorts her features. Putting a gentle hand on her shoulder he asks, "What really happened there, Sookie? From the look in your eye, it was more than just a dislike for your fiery temper?"

Sookie tries to calm herself as his words finally hit her, "Fiery? No one has ever called my temper fiery?" she says, effectively avoiding answering his question…

So she thinks…"Yes, you do have such a temper, but you will not avoid what I have asked you."

Now, she's nervous…and ashamed.

_What?_

"Sookie, you will tell me what happened right now!" he demands and he hits the table a little harder than necessary. At that sound she jumps, but remains quiet.

_This is not the way to get her to open up to you, moron!_ is the instant thought.

Calming slightly, he places his arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer to his body. His tone much more quiet, he asks again, "Please…maybe I can help?"

A tear falls, alerting him to her conflicting emotions. In a very small voice, she says, "I was not disliked in that village…on the contrary, the _bestar_ that live there liked me far too much…" she trails off as a shiver passes through her.

That is enough…Eric has been in enough rough towns to know what some men will think by seeing a lovely young woman such as her asking for a job. Steeling himself for the inevitable answer, he probes further, "They…tried to attack you, did they not?"

She nods briefly.

A surge of possessiveness floods him as all kinds of depraved pictures fill his mind. How dare they defile her?

Sookie finally looks up at him and what she sees both excites and frightens her; his face has hardened, his elegant eyebrows are furrowed in thought as he looks as if he's contemplating doing someone some serious harm. Worried now, she places her hand on the arm encircling her, "It is not as bad as you think, I was not…brutalized like you may believe. An older man tried to…well, he actually…touched me inappropriately. Sam happened to be in this village at the time Auckvar tried to press me against a wall in an alley. He saved me, telling me that he would give me work here. I never saw what happened to that odious Auckvar…"

The Thunder god's blood was boiling…he may have had many women. But he has NEVER taken a woman without her consent. This was atrocious!

And humans wonder why the gods have so much fun playing with their lives!

Rubbing her arm, he tells her, "It is a good thing that Samuel was there for you. If it would have been me…let's just say you would be very glad not to know what happened to him!"

Her eyes glaze over a little…just hearing that he would have fought for her, would have literally killed for her and she doesn't even know him is more than she ever thought. For once, the feeling of comfort and something else fills her and she doesn't fight it. Hesitantly she places her head on his shoulder as she closes her eyes for a quick moment.

_And he allows it._

He takes the chance to inhale her unique scent; a mixture of wildflowers and exotic oil he cannot name. The handsome warrior also lets his cheek rest on her head, marveling in the softness of her hair. He begins to wonder, yet again, about how those silky strands would feel between his fingers…how her face would look expressing her pleasure as he…

_Need to stop now…_

_A fortnight…you are to be married in a fortnight…_

That sudden thought brings a frown to his lips…how can he think of a faceless woman when one such as Sookie sits in front of him? Everything in him begs for him to defy Odin, now more than ever. Marriage was like a plague for him, something to be avoided…but now that he has met this golden-haired angel, the prospect seems less loathsome.

_Maybe…_

_No, not possible…is it?_

Completely caught up in his musings, he doesn't see the intense look in his companion's face. Gently, she places her hand on his to ask him, "Are you okay? You look troubled?" Eric shakes his head as he focuses in on her. Her brown eyes stare at him, as if she can help him with his thoughts. Smiling, he caresses her cheek and tells her, "I am fine…being with you…"

He stops, amazed that he is speaking in such a poetic manner…what the hell is happening to me?

The beautiful barmaid smiles, for the first time in a long while feeling better about herself. Who would have thought that someone like him would be flustered in the company of someone so…insignificant?

Just as he gathers his faculties, the woman comes back with their plates…placing them down quickly before wandering to the bar to bring them some mead. Sookie takes in a deep breath as she almost drools over the fare in front of her. Even with the work, means are thin at home. Since the house does not belong to her family anymore, she has to pay a rent for it and it takes most of her earnings. Sighing, she digs in…thanking the gods for the chance to avoid any more conversation…

…too many things to keep hidden.

**Please review...can always use the love!**

oOOOo

Swedish terms (supplied by Microsoft Translator)

Far – Father

resenar – traveler

Det känns så bra – It feels so good

lite en – little one

alskare - lover

sjoman – seaman

byxor - pants

gris – pig

min vackra alskare – my beautiful lover

Tusan ocksa – Damn it

så snäva – so tight

min herre – my lord

tack - thanks

vad fan – what the fuck (or something close to that)

kung - king

vara tyst, dum – be silent, stupid

min karlek – my love

kom hit – come here

du är fantastisk – you are amazing

gastgivare – innkeeper

Omforma – Transform

Mitt namn är Eric, vackra en. – My name is Eric, beautiful one

mor – mother

Okunniga manniskor – Ignorant people

Fan du till helvetet – Damn you to hell

Fan Thor, vad har ni gjort nu – Damn Thor, what have you done

långkalsonger – knickers

vanner – friends

Hur kunde jag har varit så dum – How could I have been so stupid

liten kvinna – small woman

adelsman – nobleman

sot kvinna – sweet woman

bestar - beasts


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...so here is a LONG one!

I have to admit that I am really loving this story, as I hope you are. Sorry for the delay in the posting, but my editors Mertz and Bosski had a time with it..(I have a tendency to be a little LONG WINDED!)

Again, I want to thank all of those that have reviewed, alerted, favorited this story and I hope you check out my others. As a little warning, I LOVE LEMONS...the more the better, so you will find them in just about everythig I have written...

And having said that...

_Wow...she's LETTING me talk?_

_Well, this chapter has some nicely picked lemons for you...all nicely sweetened for lemonade! I am just shocked she has WILLINGLY let me introduice this chapter...HELL MUST have frozen over!_

_Disclaimer: Neither one of us own these characters...Charlaine Harris does and I hope she does RIGHT by them in the new book!_

_And just for a little pimping...we have found a wonderful friend who has some of the best stories we have ever read..._

Okay, now I take back over...

I just want to shout out a fellow writer and friend, storiesforevy...who has some of the best stories for SVM/TB AND she was wonderful wnough to include me in one!

*huggles* Love you, Evy!

Please check out her works...they are SOOOO worth it!

And now I present,

**Part Three**

They eat in silence, but Eric does watch her as she devours everything in front of her. There is NOTHING ladylike in the way she eats…she could put any Viking to shame with her gluttony.

And surprisingly, he finds this refreshingly appealing.

No doubt his father would have a problem with her table manners, considering that she is a female…

Smiling at his thoughts, he quickly finishes his meal as Sookie finally comes up from her plate to breathe. "I have never…" he starts and a becoming blush covers her face, sensing what he is about to say to her. Swallowing the last bit of food in her mouth and washing it down with some of the sweet mead, she gains her courage to speak, "I'm sorry. My grandmother has always been after me for my horrible eating habits."

Laughing lightly, he leans back in his chair again, "I would have thought someone so gentle born would not be so voracious."

Sookie smiles, for once not taking what he has said as a barb, "I do have extensive knowledge of the finer ways of eating, but I figured that I should be able to blend in a lot better if I act as those around me. Kept away most unwanted advances…"

I can imagine…he thinks before taking a swig on the draft himself.

Stretching out, he goes into his pocket for some more gold coins. The young blonde can't help staring hungrily at the currency as he places four on the table, but surprisingly keeps her wits about her. "There…that should more than cover the meal and the service," he announces while he stands. His companion stands with him and follows him to the bar. Eric speaks to the proprietor briefly saying, "We have fully enjoyed our meal and the lovely service. There is enough there to give her a little gratuity …make sure she receives it."

The older man merely nods his head as he peers over to the table, spying the gold pieces. He then waves to the maid to hurry over to take it before some unscrupulous person grabs it first…the money being gold after all.

Giving the man a return nod, Eric takes Sookie's hand as they depart from the establishment. The young woman looks down at their clasped hands, marveling in the fact that she has yet to lose her temper. The warmth of his touch is something that she never thought she would ever want to experience. They head back out into the dusk, watching the slow setting of the sun. Eric looks down at his companion…his eyes flaming at the breathtaking picture that is presented before him. Her lips are open slightly and she runs her tongue lightly over her bottom lip. The shade of rose that covers her lips cover the creamy complexion of her cheeks…giving her an almost ethereal gleam. Her hair falls about her shoulders in a golden shower, definitely something that would be glorious to see as she leans over him as she rides him…

His _byxor_ are suddenly becoming too confining and he has to stop himself from adjusting for comfort…no need to embarrass her when he just has been able to calm her from her usual tirades. Quietly, he leads them back to the cliff where they were talking earlier…the view there reminding him of the scenery in Asgard. Somehow, somewhere in the few hours that he's been in this obscure little village…he has found…

…he doesn't know how to describe it.

_A fortnight…all I have is a fortnight…he remembers as his father's ringing voice bellows in his memory. Two weeks to spend with this amazing woman…before…_

_No, I won't think of that right now…I have my freedom._

Sookie notices that he has a deep furrow on his face and pulls him short. She steps closer to him and he takes in a breath, wondering what she's getting ready to do. Curious of his withdrawn demeanor, she hesitantly runs her finger between his brows to work that frown loose. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

Those three little words change everything for him, a god…the Thunder god.

_What is it about this girl?_ he asks himself again as he gently removes her hand from his face. Of all the women that he has had any dealings with, the only one that has ever touched him with any form of reverent gentleness had been his mother…no simple dalliance would ever think of doing such a thing. Those meaningless meetings were just that…meaningless.

Going to battle and coming home to a warm body to plunder was all he could ever dream of. They were a means to an end...a way to get rid of the bloodlust of excitement he worked up on the battlefield. Most of them he never saw again, and even more of them were nameless…thus was the way he handled his private affairs.

_But now…_

Now, those routines seem abhorrent to him. To even think about treating Sookie like that almost has him heaving. Hastily changing his thoughts, he smiles gently as he finally speaks, "Nothing, _lite en_, I was just…enjoying the surprise."

"What surprise?" the beautiful blonde asks.

Stepping closer to her, he almost breathes his response…sending sensual shivers down her spine, "The surprise that you want to spend time with me."

Their eyes lock and hold…those depths speaking volumes between them. Neither wants to disturb the web-like cocoon that is surrounding them now, but they both feel like there is so much more they should do.

He gently caresses her cheek with a single finger as he asks, "Would you mind meeting me here tomorrow? I find that I have truly enjoyed the time we shared together." Those beautiful brown eyes look as if they are going to tear as she gives her nearly inaudible response, "I would love to. I can meet you here in late afternoon…maybe we can have a late picnic?"

He flashes her a brilliant grin as he nods, "That sounds perfect. I shall eagerly await our meeting." His husky voice causes her to stare at his lips briefly, wondering about that fascinating mouth once more.

Smirking slightly, he gives in to her silent pleading by leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers. Sookie's eyes glaze over as she catches her breath with the sweet warmth that sends a strange pulse of desire through her. It is a mere brushing…nothing substantial but she feels as if she were kissed breathless.

The effect was not lost on the Viking either.

In his millennia of years, he has never had this type of response to a teasing kiss. He could taste the promise of something far more passionate hiding beneath the surface of this aloof barmaid…something that calls out to the very feral part of him…

A part that he has been clamping down with a strength only born of the gods…

"_God natt, min lilla en,"_ he whispers softly to her as he turns to head back to the inn…the days ahead looking extremely promising.

oOOOo

From that first dinner, a comfortable camaraderie began and they both started to open up to each other a little more each time they met. At first, it was just normal getting-to-know-you talks; her telling him of her mundane adventures in the tavern and he regaling her with travels abroad. Sookie started to see that being friends with a man was not so suffocating as she first believed it would be…after all Eric was very easy to talk to. They started meeting at the tavern after her shifts, with him stopping by to spend a little time talking.

Then, they graduated to meeting in the fields where she had seen him training, using that quiet time to speak of themselves in a more intimate way. It took days for Sookie to loosen up enough to even mention anything about her family, let alone more about herself, but Eric was determined. The more time he spent with her, the more time he wanted to spend with her. There had never been a woman to capture his attention like this one does…and the more he thinks about it, he's realizing that he was never this open with Hildr…and he has known her his entire life. Sookie was amazed at how easy it was with him…he seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. There were a few occasions where an argument would arise, but they had begun to learn that they were both very passionate people and that maybe they should take a step back to consider what the other was saying…it may just make more sense…

…of course, they didn't always succeed in avoiding fights…they just did a better job at calming the situation down before it got completely out of hand.

Eric learned that she was very skilled with her hands; having learned some swordplay from her brother. There were even a couple of times where they would spar a little to just hone his skills as well as temper hers.

She is also a master at greenery…

His beautiful companion had taken him to her little cottage one day to show him her pride and joy…her garden. Stepping into that small piece of land was like entering his father's gardens outside of Valhalla. He looked down at her with awe…a mystical land in the land of ravaged fields and poverty. "This is worthy of the gods, _min lilla en_," he whispered as he took in the carefully pruned trees and three well-tended rows of vegetables. The outer edges of the field were lined in lilies, daffodils, and heather. He could see that everything was tended to and loved deeply. The thought that she could love something so seemingly insignificant as the earth made the prospects of her loving a man that much more tempting…that she could love him so fiercely was nearly orgasmic.

The more they talked, laughed, fought, and learned from each other; the more they started to admit to the feelings rising within them. For the first time in centuries, Eric was loathe to take it further…knowing that his time on Midgard as well as a single man was rapidly ending and he didn't want that looming separation any harder than it had to be.

Sookie couldn't believe her fortune…she had finally allowed someone to get close, just not so close that all of her feelings were involved. No, there was still so much about him that she didn't know…as well as so much she didn't tell him…

On one day at dusk, they decide to meet at their special spot on the cliff…most all of their meetings were here and they had grown sentimental about the place. Eric is standing under the tall oak tree, practicing his sword skills as she approaches. The beautiful blonde stops her trek to stare at the fluid motions of her dearest friend. Each sword strike and counter move is performed as if choreographed…never a mistake in any motion. The muscles in his arms ripple as well as those in his legs, displaying the sheer power of the man. She has yet to find another man to rival his beauty…his visage definitely of the gods. Her heart takes on that damned staccato beat again, this time the sensual pictures conjured are those that could rival what she has heard from certain disreputable ladies as they frequented the tavern.

Her hungry eyes take in every inch of that chiseled body; from his dimpled chin to the luscious curve of his ass. Her cheeks burn at the thought of touching him there, holding on to him as he presses deeper into her…

_Stop that! There is no way that is going to happen!_

And for the first time in her life, another little voice stirs the question, _why not_?

Her breath catches after that one…mainly because she really didn't have an answer at that moment. The silly notion of if men could have more than one lover, then why can't a woman fills her thoughts and is about give herself a perfect reply when common sense rears its ugly head, stating…

_Because it is simply not done…not here anyway…_

Taking a deep breath while pasting on a smile that would hopefully cover up the obscene thoughts in her mind, she calls out to him, "Don't overwork yourself…you'll be too tired to even eat!" She lifts the basket she has on her arm to show him their repast.

His head quickly turns toward the voice and a mesmerizing smile covers his face as he comes out of his fighting stance to sheathe his sword. As she approaches he says, "Hardly, min lilla en…I have the appetite of a hundred men, more than enough to devour what you have."

A slight blush emerges on her cheeks as those words are spoken and Eric smirks, wondering what was going through her mind for that to happen. She primly moves over to the tree to lay out the blanket that she has also brought with her. His eyes are the ones doing the wandering now…not that they haven't been before. He just can't get that exquisitely curved body and those lush hips out of his mind. There has been many a night where he has had to "take care" of the annoying ache that seems to consistently lurk in his pants whenever she's around or even thinking about her. Most of his acquaintances would have insisted that he bed her already to end the torment…that what he was doing was entirely too human.

_It's a good thing that he never really listened to them in the first place…_

As she sets the meal up, he wipes his face on his sleeve while walking over to the impromptu picnic. Just as he is about to take a seat, he notices the scowl on her face as she quickly grabs a skin of water and a ragged towel. "Oh no, you have to clean up before you can eat!"

At any other time he would have taken this as an offense, but the way she sits there and looks defiant makes him burst out into hearty laughter. Sookie, of course, initially takes this as an insult, but as he continues to laugh while doing as she demands, she begins to take another view of things. His laugh is infectious, and sooner than she knows it, she is laughing right with him. Everything feels so much lighter now that the momentary anger has been dissipated.

A silly smile still plays at her lips as a much cleaner Eric sits and takes a large bite of a sandwich she has laid out for him. They eat in silence, listening to the faint sounds of the busy village and buried in their own thoughts. Eric is the first to finish, taking a long draught on the wine skin that she so considerately brought with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the shy glances that she pays him…their brightness clouding with what looks like a curious mix of desire and fear. Why is that, I wonder? He asks himself as he decides to find out the answer. He leans back against the tree and stretches out…crossing his legs at the ankles.

Sookie does not miss a single movement…

Ever since he sat down, her mind has been bringing back up those troubling thoughts that plaguing her ever since she first came upon him practicing. Those strong legs stretched out before her, the casual way his body relaxes against the tree as he savors the meal that she prepared for them. Even that little bit of knowledge has her heart doing ridiculous things. She casts her eyes down and acts as if she is putting away the remains of their lunch before he really catches her staring at him. She is so intently into doing this; she almost misses what he tell her, "Sookie, this was wonderful. You didn't have to do all of this, you know."

The flustered barmaid slowly turns to meet gentle eyes, "It was my pleasure, _min herre_…"

A soft finger comes to cuff her chin as he leans in to whisper softly, "We are way past you calling me 'lord'." Another blush covers her face and she curses at herself…since when did I become so damned…irritating?

Sookie decides then to calm herself down and to try to recover the thick skin that she had worked so hard to build up…until she looks deep into those sparkling blue eyes. All of a sudden the barrier that she feels she needs to erect falls away and a new feeling starts to overwhelm her…suffocating fear.

The handsome warrior sees the panic on her face and smiles gently, "What are you afraid of, _min lilla en_?" he asks and waits. There should be an explosion coming soon…

"How dare you even suggest that I would be afraid of anything? I can't believe that you would ask me such a thing? I can't believe that…I can't believe…" she hollers…a definite defensive play. Eric just waits for her to run her anger out before he even attempts to speak. He watches as her chest heaves with agitation and her eyes flash with anger, but they still display that fear.

Sookie knows that he is just biding his time…waiting or her rant to be over before he probes any further. What problem would it be if she told him about her shame? It would lift a heavy burden off of her mind…but what if this is something that would turn him away from her?

_Her greatest fear…_

The main reason why she acts the way she does…she has already felt the sting of heartbreak and is determined to NEVER feel it again!

_Never mind the betrayal…_

Her first response to that simple question was to lash out, to deny it all…but she knew that it was plastered all over her face. Where the fear came from was something that she had been determined to never speak of again…something that was the catalyst in her becoming so hard-hearted. Lowering her gaze and sighing heavily, she moves away from him to lean back against the tree. "I…never speak of it. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to act in such a manner."

He moves closer to her, just close enough so that if he needs to hold her he could, "I don't mean to pry, but it seems to me that this is really bothering you…"

"It's too hard for me right now…give me some time…" she says softly.

Eric considers this, but decides that he has come too close to stop now. Placing a gentle arm around her shoulders, he pulls her into his side, feeling her stiffen. Placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, he tries again. "I am your friend…you can trust me. I mean you no harm."

She sighs as she looks to the blanket, plucking away invisible leaves. This is hard…she thinks again, but after all these past days with their conversations…she should be able to open up to him. Looking up and letting her eyes close, she whispers, "I am ashamed to say…I am not…a maid."

Blonde eyebrows rise at the statement, but he wisely says nothing.

Hurrying her speech, she says, "I was engaged at one time…he was a merchant in another village and I thought he loved me. I gave him…everything. I was betrothed, so I had no fear of gaining a bad reputation…until…"

Eric continues to look at her with a blank expression while she regains her courage. He can see the tears clouding her eyes as she finishes her sordid tale. "I was at market one day when I started to hear the rumors…horrible things that were being said about my soon-to-be husband. I refused to listen and now I regret that I did..."

"What happened, _min lilla en_?"

Those tears begin to fall now, "I finished my shopping and began my trip home. I did what I usually did to prepare for dinner; waiting for him to come home…he never came. It was close to midnight before I decided to venture out to see if anything had happened to him. I made my way down to the docks, passing the brothels when I saw a door open on one of them and out he came…surrounded by two harlots. I froze…saying nothing as he made his way towards me. He finally saw me and…"

Her body started to shake, so he pulled her in closer, saying, "And what?"

"He laughed," she croaks out as the tears fall harder, "He actually laughed at me before heading back down the street. I couldn't think…couldn't breathe. I took off for here, looking for my grandmother. She took me in and sheltered me from the rumors, but they hit the town with vengeance. That was the main reason why I had to get employment…when the landlord found out I was there and why, he raised the rent past what she could afford," her head falls as she finishes, "I had to help…and I had to stay away from anything that would put my heart in jeopardy."

Eric takes all of this in; a scorned woman…a scorned maiden that has hidden her heart away. Somehow, this touches him when it really shouldn't. The need to give her comfort has him hugging her gently as he strokes her hair…allowing her to release all of her sorrow and grief. "My dear Sookie…he is not worth your tears. Do not let him take away what progress you have made," he whispers. Then he says something that he thought he would never tell any woman and actually mean, "Let me help you…"

Tear filled eyes look up into his and suddenly his actions are not his own. He lowers his face to hers and places another gentle kiss to her lips. He honestly meant it to be one to give her some comfort, but she does the one thing he never thought she would…

She moans.

All of a sudden, he needs more from this touch…needs to take more from this touch. His arms circle her, taking hold of her waist as he slants his lips across hers. Sookie can't help but gasp at the sweet pressure on her mouth. His lips were sinful, nothing like the man she had given her heart to. She shyly lets her arms circle his neck as she feels a deep rumble shudder through his body. Warm moisture touches the tip of her lip and she opens her mouth with another gasp. Eric takes that invitation, allowing his tongue to dance with hers…inciting emotions in her that she thought were long gone.

Her brain shuts down as more intense desire rushes through her; none of these actions now make any rational sense. She has just explained why she mistrusts men…won't allow them to come near her and in that same breath, is desperately trying to get every touch this man is willing to give…

Even _she_ can't come up with a good reason for it.

Yes, William hurt her…yes, she swore off men until this god of a man came into her life, forcing her to live and to love again.

Finally coming to grips with her decision, her fingers start to pull at the silky hair that has been placed in a ponytail…her kisses becoming more desperate and needy. The handsome warrior senses the change in her and presses forward, letting his hands wander over her supple body. He can feel her respond as with each caress she moves her body with it…needing to keep the contact with his hands. Pulling his lips away, he places his forehead against hers, whispering huskily, "Sookie…Sookie, I think I need to stop now…"

Glazed eyes plead with him as she murmurs, "No, please…don't stop."

A tortured groan leaves him, along with his common sense, as he bends her back gently onto the blanket…lying his powerful body alongside of hers. He turns her towards him as he captures her lips again…making sure that he devours them this time. Unconsciously, she lifts hear leg to cover his…the lower part of her body grinding against him.

"_Fan!"_ he grits out as he feels himself hardening. She presses herself even closer, not the slightest bit afraid of what she is feeling. Eric cannot believe his fortune, but something in the back of his head keeps trying to remind him of his promise…rather his father's promise to some unknown person to have him marry Sif. He almost pulls back until her little hand slides down from around his neck to caress his back, letting her fingers alternate between gripping and scratching as she makes her way down to his ass.

More curses fall from his lips as she takes hold to push herself against him, the throbbing ache of his shaft robbing him of any common sense. He doesn't want to hurt her by doing this and having to leave her, but everything within him just won't let this go. He changes their position, placing her underneath him as he pulls back to gaze into her eyes. Smiling gently he tells her, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting…inside and out. I never thought I could have such a woman as a close friend, but I find that now I cannot keep it that way."

He kisses her once more before he continues, "I want you in my life, Sookie. I need the fire and contradictions that you challenge me with. We have only known each other for a short time and in that time I find that…" he stops as he tries to think of the right words.

Sookie grins tremulously as she caresses his ass once again, "You can tell me anything, Eric. Please, tell me."

He bends his head close to her ear as he whispers seductively, "I have fallen for you."

She drops her head back in ecstasy as she grips him by his face and kisses him ravenously. Eric rubs himself sensuously against her, wanting to feel her skin against his. He leans up, sitting back on his knees as he gazes over her. She is sprawled wantonly against the blanket like a nymph. Smiling wickedly now, he banishes all thoughts of him leaving her, replacing them with the dream of making her his, if even for a short time.

He even forces himself to forget that he never told her that he would be leaving in less than three days.

Slowly, he begins to raise the hem of her tunic dress…her body squirming as he delicately touches her skin to do it. Her eyes close again as he finally pulls it over her head…placing it near the base of the tree. His mouth goes dry as he watches her dusky nipples harden with the cool breeze that is blowing. Bending down, he kisses one lightly as he watches her eyes darken with desire. "Eric…" she moans as her body arches off the ground, pushing that tasty nub further into his mouth. He bites on it lightly, laving the wound with a long, wet caress…then he takes it completely, sucking hungrily.

Desperate fingers grip his hair as she pulls him in closer, needing a deeper and more passionate touch. Her eyes follow his movements, watching intently as he sucks one nipple, then moves to the other…raising his gaze to meet hers. He pulls on it a little, which has her bucking underneath him. _"Det känns så bra…" _she murmurs, her breath being stolen by the gentle nips taken on the tip of her left nipple. Those battle-hardened hands come up to caress her and her mind shuts down…the very last thought in her mind being one she had stopped thinking about days earlier.

"_Min vackra älskare…"_ he whispers as he leans back once again, running his fingers under the edge of her underwear. "May I?" he says as his gaze pleads with her.

She nods.

Those tantalizing hands gently push them down soft, silky legs before moving back up them to grasp her hips. He grinds his cock against her again, her legs quivering at the response he body is giving with the fiery caress. As soon she is laid bare, he gazes down at her, glorying in the fact that she has allowed herself to accept him…awed by her need to open up again…

…_but at what cost?_

_I will not think about this now…I will not dwell on this!_

His finger graze over soft, tanned skin…down sensual slopes and planes before resting on the apex in between her legs. Gasping, she arches into his grasp, allowing him to cup her…feeling her release a torrent of the sweetest ambrosia into his hand. He growls, having never experienced a woman with such passion or sweet smelling release. Another overwhelming urge takes him as he lowers himself down her body, blazing a trail of heated kisses along the way. Each touch of his lips has her praying to whatever deities her thanks for such a beautiful creature. Once he kisses the golden curls on her mound, his eyes catch hers again.

"Watch me, _min älskare_ …" he says huskily as he graces her with a wolfish grin before lowering his head. At the first hot caress from his tongue, Sookie nearly bucks him off of her…her hands looking for anything to grasp onto to stop the torrential storm overtaking her. He takes his time, each stroke calculated and precise…each movement designed to grant her the greatest pleasure. There have been many firsts in this passionate tryst, but this one where he is actually caring how she responds is one that even Pam would laugh at him for.

Most of his conquests have been exactly that…nothing to be thought of or mentioned ever again. Those that he has graced with his attention were happy with that, even though they never really have a choice. This one though…this one has his full attention.

_This one deserves every pleasure he can give her._

The tip of his tongue plays with her clit, flicking it back and forth…teasing it unmercifully. He revels in the passion-filled sounds she is making…her pants and whimpers music to his ears. An unusual wave of possession hits him…suddenly all he can think of is that this wonderful woman is his…no one would ever come to take his place!

_Even if he has to leave her…_

He sucks on her harder; taking that pulsing bundle of nerves in his mouth as he gently eases a finger deep into her core. She cries out at the invasion…her hips moving in tandem to the strokes he is initiating with his hand. He can feel the molten honey of her body, surrounding his finger and coursing down his hand.

_So tight… så snäva …_ he thinks as he eases two more fingers within her. Another cry of his name urges him to pick up the pace…the fluttering of her delicate walls are teasing him, challenging him to let his cock take the place of his wandering digits.

_He needs her release._

Eric nips her clit once more before blowing on it, watching as she lets her mouth fall open in a silent scream. The way she responds is more than enough to bring him to his end, but he clamps it down…wanting, no needing to see her break for him.

"_Kom för mig, älskare,"_ he murmurs as he takes her nub once again, feasting on her like she was his last meal…those talented fingers plunging and withdrawing at a tortured pace. Sookie's poor senses are folding under the onslaught of sensations bestowed on her…his tongue, his fingers, his sexy voice all sending her into an inevitable overload. Her head tossing side to side, she begs him, "Please…I can't take anymore…please, by Odin, PLEASE!"

With her cry, he sucks hard as he thrusts into her with his fingers…stretching and teasing the sensitive spot deep within her. Her whole being explodes…her cries a keening wail into the very halls of Valhalla. Pleased beyond measure, the warrior laps up her essence, savoring the sweet taste before he leans back to remove his tunic. Once he tosses it with her dress, he sits still a moment…

_By the great halls…_

Sookie actually rises up on her elbows to take a hard look at the god-like specimen before her. Every muscle is well-defined, his pecs pulsing slightly…the skin tone almost a burnished bronze.

"How are you possible?" she whispers as he gives her a huge grin.

He responds modestly, "I am nothing special…"

She sits up to place a trembling hand to his chest, letting it run slowly down the middle of his pecs to the rippled planes of his abdomen. Her breath catches as she says softly, "There is no way you cannot see what beauty you have. It is because of you that I can believe in…this…again." Trembling lips press a soft kiss to his nipple as she continues to reveal her heart, "You have no idea of how beautiful you are on the inside as well as the outside. I can see now that trusting in one's heart is not a death sentence, you made me see that…and there are not enough words for me to thank you for that blessing."

Eric caresses her cheek…wondering where she can find all of this in a battle-worn body and mind. No one has ever really cared how he spoke to them, save his parents, but to feel as though his words can make a difference in someone's life…

Many a woman has spoken of his looks and he has never taken those words to heart.

_Now he does._

Running his finger along her lower lip, he replies simply, _"Tack, älskare."_

He then leans down to kiss her again, making the caress as soft as possible. The beautiful barmaid sighs as she lets herself go…taking in his ardent strokes with his tongue and countering them with her own. Her hands venture even further down to the waistband of his _byxor_, slightly afraid of finding out what lies beneath. Eric can sense her hesitation and places his hands over hers while pushing the offending clothing down. "Do not be afraid…I need your touch,_ älskare_."

Emboldened by his words, she takes them down…stopped by him kneeling. He stands to allow her to finish and she rises to her knees to take them off. Her eyes widen at the sight of his muscled legs which are just as impressive as the rest of him. She slowly makes herself look at the towering mass of masculinity that is reaching out to her and gasps. It is breathtaking how something so seemingly harmless can incite such vicious response deep in her body…all the way to her core. He smiles at the darkened blush running down her body, suddenly proud of his body and curious about what he knows of her experience with her former fiancée. As gently as he can, he caresses her cheek and whispers, "Please, _min älskare…_" he pleads.

The beautiful blonde looks up at him, reading the desperate hunger in his eyes. It becomes completely obvious that she has no idea what to do now. Slowly, he reaches down to take her hand and guide it to his cock, his body stiffening when he feels her light caress against him. She marvels at the heat coming from him, how he can feel soft and hard at the same time. Her fingers bring forth a groan as she confidently grips him to stroke slowly up and down his impressive length.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful," she whispers as she leans forward to place a soft kiss on his head. Eric throws his head back, gripping her hair as kiss after hesitant kiss is placed on his overeager shaft. His cock jerks with each stroke until his body cries out for her. A strangle moan escapes when he feels those tender lips encircle him and start to suck.

"_Av gudarna!"_ he calls out before pulling out and dropping to his knees to kiss her savagely. Such acts of carnality usually were nice to receive and they gave him a great deal of pleasure, but those sensual strokes from his little barmaid were indescribably erotic. One thing was made crystal clear with the insecurity of her touches…

_She's still somewhat of a maiden…_

_This is more than any god would be expected to take…_

Leaning over her, he takes her back in his arms…deepening each frantic kiss as he lowers her back to the blanket. He gently nudges her legs apart to settle himself at her entrance, groaning deeply at the contact. His kisses become desperate, his lips greedy as they move from her lips down her body to the aching nipples once more. Sookie grips his shoulders as he feasts on her again, his hips grinding sensually against her as his teeth gently pull on those hardened peaks…her body crying for him.

_He can take no more…the achingly sweet throbbing must end!_

"_Min Sookie,"_ he pants desperately, _"…kan jag ange din himlen?"_

"Gods…"

Her head throws back as she silently answers by arching into him. Laying his head against her shoulder, he presses forward, gritting his teeth at the impossible tightness that is her weeping core. Her mouth falls open once more, gasping breaths falling from her lips as she is filled completely with his great girth.

"Eric, oh Gods, Eric…your cock…ahhhh!" she moans out. He stops, watching her closely…hoping that she can take all of him. Her face shows a myriad of emotions; lust, desire, happiness, and fear.

"_Min lilla en_, am I hurting you?" he asks in a concerned voice. Being so overcome, all she can do is shake her head. He smiles again as he presses forward, his growl growing with each inch he places within her. Her legs open wider, her body needing that deep touch. Sookie lets her hands have their way; they grip his shoulders, scratch along his back, grab onto his ass, anything to get him to bring him closer to her. Eric stares down at her in awe as he finally can go no further…sheathing himself totally. He kisses her deeply as he pulls out, taking in her moan as she expresses her disappointment.

"Do not worry, _min älskare_ …I am not anywhere near done with you…" he promises as he pushes himself back into his personal haven. "More…" she gasps as he starts a slow, steady rhythm. Sookie cannot help but to thrust with him…the sensation almost intoxicating. He swirls his hips, hitting deep and she arches into him…her legs wrapping him in a loving embrace.

It is taking every bit of that legendary strength of his to keep from pounding into her, her sheath holding him so tightly he isn't sure he will be able to last. His strokes come harder, his kisses never stopping as he travels with her through the heavens to a place never mentioned on the World Tree.

"Eric..." she calls out as she meets him thrust for thrust, asking for the one thing he was afraid she would, _"vänligen knulla mig svårare!"_

_How can he deny her?_

He raise up on his forearms, staring at her flushed face…loving the gentle expressions of pleasure flitting across her features. "Open your eyes, Sookie. I want to see those beautiful eyes when we reach Valhalla." Her eyes fly open and are instantly drawn into the depths of those crystalline blues as his rhythm changes; moving from slow, long thrusts to short, hard, incessant pounding. "Dear Odin…" she prays as the pressure increases deep in her womb again. This time, there is no way she can find an anchor against it…the sheer power of it will sweep her away and she is suddenly frightened…

She pleads with Eric as she holds him close, "Do not let me go, _min kärlek_. I fear I will be lost…"

"Never…I will never let that happen. Hold on to me…" he moans as he feels his rapid approach to his release. The thrusts become frenzied, his cock hitting that secret spot deep within her that sends pulsing streams of pleasure through the both of them…her response just as passionate until…

"By the Gods…ERIC!"

Eric hears her scream his name and for a moment, hates it. She should be calling out my REAL name! he thinks as he feels her body grip him tighter, doing its best to force his own fiery response. He can feel his sac tighten, his end barreling towards him and he is now the helpless one. The Thunder god bellows to the heavens at his surrender, _"Vad fan…du är fantastisk!"_

A scorching flood coats her womb as he empties himself completely in her…her body taking everything he has to give. Sookie stares up at him, marveling at the muscles tensing in his neck and body as the ecstasy races through both of them. It is hard for her to believe that she was blessed to be this lucky. The after tremors seem to go on forever…her eyes becoming heavy. Her handsome warrior lowers himself down, keeping his body from crushing hers. Her arms limply wrap around his neck as she tries desperately to regain her breath.

Eric slowly moves to her side, bringing her with him to tuck her into his shoulder. There are no words for what just happened…nothing mere words can express to even come close to what was achieved here…

…_and he has to leave._

He kisses the top of her head as he regains his breath as well…wondering how this slip of a girl was able to topple the mighty Thor.

"Are you alright?" she asks, tracing a finger around his nipple.

He has to smile…how like her to worry about him! The handsome warrior answers, "I am fine, _älskare_…I am more concerned about you…"

He can feel her smile, "I have never experienced anything like it."

A frown covers his face as he realizes, "Neither have I."

They fall into a comfortable silence as he stares up into the skies…almost as if he is trying to find Asgard and gain the attention of his father.

_I cannot marry Sif now…I cannot hurt Sookie, and I will not…I do love her…_

He closes his eyes and tries once again to clamp down his dread at what will happen when the fortnight is done. He pulls her in closer, needing that contact now more than ever.

oOOOo

Odin stares into the Bifrost, gazing down at his son and the maiden he has wrapped in his arms…a pleased smile on his lips. The Guardian of the Bifrost comes up to him, looking at the All Father quizzically.

"What has you so amused, _min kung_?" he asks.

Odin looks at Heimdall and pats him on his shoulder, "Everything is working out to plan…never worry. Things will be getting more…interesting around here soon."

The powerful lord leaves, still smiling and anxious for the end of the fortnight.

oOOOo

Swedish terms (supplied by Microsoft Translator)

Far – Father

bestar - beasts

resenar – traveler

Det känns så bra – It feels so good

lite en – little one

alskare - lover

sjoman – seaman

byxor - pants

gris – pig

min vackra alskare – my beautiful lover

Tusan ocksa – Damn it

så snäva – so tight

min herre – my lord

tack - thanks

vad fan – what the fuck (or something close to that)

kung - king

vara tyst, dum – be silent, supid

min karlek – my love

kom hit – come here

du är fantastisk – you are amazing

gastgivare – innkeeper

Omforma – Transform

Mitt namn är Eric, vackra en. – My name is Eric, beautiful one

mor – mother

Okunniga manniskor – Ignorant people

Fan du till helvetet – Damn you to hell

Fan Thor, vad har ni gjort nu – Damn Thor, what have you done

långkalsonger – knickers

vanner – friends

Hur kunde jag har varit så dum – How could I have been so stupid

liten kvinna – small woman

adelsman – nobleman

sot kvinna – sweet woman

min hemliga kärlek – my secret love

Kom för mig, älskare – Come for me, lover

Min Sookie kan jag ange din himlen – My Sookie, may I enter your heaven?

Min vackra älskare, kommer för mig igen – My beautiful lover, come for me again

vänligen knulla mig svårare – please fuck me harder

Av gudarna – By the gods

Du vinner – You win

klänning – dress

Inte vara dum – Don't be stupid

Fan du, fader! – Damn you, Father!

Envis människa – Stubborn man

Hur kan du vara så grymma- How can you be co cruel?

Min kära barnbarn – My dear grandchild

mitt barn – my child

Vad beror det till mig – Why is this happening to me?

min make – my husband

min fru – my wife


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait...I had to wait for my overworked and wonderful editor Mertz to send it back to me...

You don't know how much I am grateful for all the alerts and reviews...please keep them coming, they help me with my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did...kinda would KILL to do so, but you know...:)

I am going to wrap this little note up now...

I now present...

**Part Four**

The halls of Valhalla sparkle with the bright light of the sun, illuminating the room with its warmth, but all the warmth in the universe cannot heat up the coldness emanating from the two figures arguing. A tall, beautiful figure marches back and forth in front of a very agitated Odin, her breathing harsh from all of the ranting she has been doing.

"You have _always _been like this! Just because you are the All Father doesn't mean…" she starts as she finally stops in front of him. The pounding of his staff quiets her before she says something that she will be sorry for. Growling, Odin replies, "I would hold my tongue, _kvinna_, before your words place you in Niflhel."

The begrudging look on her face secretly pleases him.

"Now, Donar has been allowed to act as he has wanted for centuries now. It is beyond time for him to realize that there is more to his existence than what HE wants it to be!" bellows the All Father. He slowly walks down the steps toward the woman he had chosen to be Thor's mother to say as calmly as possible. "This marriage contract serves a number of purposes, one definitely being that he learns what it is to actually care about something more than fucking and fighting. I, too, used to think that way…"

"Of that I am aware, _min kung_…" she whispers.

Nonplussed, Odin continues, "This does not mean that you are not to be included, Jord. It just means that as far as this is concerned, you have no say." That angry look comes back on her face and a smirk plays at his lips. He can remember a time when that look would get them into the most…interesting of situations, one in which they conceived the god in question. He places a gentle hand to her cheek to assuage her a little, "This is truly what is best for him right now and I'll let you in on a little secret…"

A delicate brow rises in response.

"As much as you think you know our son, I can most assuredly tell you that he will accept this marriage," Odin finishes. The goddess Jord just looks at her former lover, at first questioning her sanity at falling for the charms of such a man, then wondering how in the hell could she have not. Ever since her little Donar was born, he was molded into the son of Odin; powerful, intelligent, if not a little too impulsive. It was better to send him here to Asgard than to keep him with her as he was a little too much to handle the older he became.

When she first heard of this, she was dead against it, having been subjected to such an arrangement herself. The goddess of the Earth would not have her son being made into a political puppet. Jord made sure that she came to Odin to voice her disapproval, but when he finally broke down to tell her of his plans, she had to agree…albeit reluctantly.

Sighing, she lets her head rest against his hand…finally backing down. "_Du vinner, _Odin…I leave this to you…"

He smiles broadly for a minute before she says, "Just remember I am watching and I will step in if I need to. My son deserves love…not what we have been subjected to all for the sake of Asgard."

That smile quickly disappears as he sees a sadness come into her eyes, only to be quickly replaced with dignified calm. Nodding, Odin lowers his hand as turns to make his way back to his throne. Once seated, the goddess bows, as is required, before leaving the hall.

Odin strokes his beard in thought…somehow seeing her leaves him with a small doubt abouthis plan.

oOOOo

The breeze blowing wakes a sated Thor hours later. The sun is slowly dipping into the horizon and the illustrious colors of dusk falls over the beautiful body of his lover…

_Lover…that is what she is now…_

Sitting up gently so as to not disturb her, he looks down on an angelic face. There is no way he can possibly hurt her as deeply as he will if he goes through with this farce of a marriage. Plan after crazy plan run through his head as he tries to figure out some kind of way to get out of it.

_Not possible…_

Of course there is no way to change the mind of the mighty Odin. Sighing deeply, he resorts to calming himself by running a soft hand down her side, enjoying the silkiness of her skin. The more he moves his hand across her, the more he can feel the effect it is having on his body. The Gods know he should let her be right now…

The appendage between his legs is screaming otherwise.

He feels compelled to place a kiss on her shoulder, caressing her arm as those sexy lips travel further down it. A soft moan escapes her as she moves just a little to give him more access to her body. His lips move back up her shoulder to blaze another trail across her collarbone to head farther down her body…gently nipping at the skin between her generous breasts.

Now, those moans grow louder.

Unable to help himself, he runs his tongue over one dusky peak…watching it harden. Eric starts to flick it back and forth, smiling at the instant reaction he gets. Her eyes slowly open with a purr rumbling in her chest as she watches her Norse sex god play masterfully with her eager body. Eric moves to her other nipple, biting it gently, which causes her to arch her back and drive the tortured peak deeper into his mouth. Not even the ambrosia created in Asgard could compare to the taste of the sun-kissed skin of his golden haired angel. Groaning desperately, he moves lower once again…his need to taste her honeyed essence driving every other conscious thought from his mind. Sookie holds her breath in anticipation for that one heated stroke that will start her towards that haven they found together. She feels him hum before his tongue teasingly traces around her clit, her legs falling open of their own accord. She can feel his smile as he runs it farther down to her ass only to come back up to plunge deep within her.

"_Av gudarna!"_ she cries out as her legs clamp down around his head. Her sounds, her movements, and her panting all push him to give her more…to taste more, to devour even more of her unique essence. The more he has, the more he starts to believe that she was really created in Asgard. His tongue moves quickly…his lips move fiercely as he takes her to an ecstasy Odin could not have known about. He presses in deeper, feeling the light flutter of her quivering walls. Pulling back, he whispers, _"Min vackra älskare, kommer för mig igen…"_

Unable to resist, she throws her head back and screams as her body erupts, feeding him everything he could ever want. Shiver after sensuous shiver passes through her as he greedily takes in her honey. Pleased with himself, he licks his lips as Eric kisses his way back up her body…his cock pulsing angrily at the teasing he has been giving it. A smug face looks down at her flushed one as a sweet kiss is placed on her lips while driving himself deep within her. Sookie gasps out as her eyes suddenly are unfocussed…her hands clawing desperately at his shoulder while he agonizingly thrusts in and out of her. He can't help the self-satisfied grin that forms as he continues to ply her with tantalizing strokes, his own rapture closer than he had planned. _"Jag har aldrig känt något så bra _…_"_ Eric moans as he buries his face into her shoulder. All she can do is moan and pant, her words stolen from her with each powerful thrust. Faster and faster he moves, his body claiming hers in a way that Sookie knows she will never experience with another man. Her legs tighten around him as her hips push up to meet his…her mind blank of anything but the numbing pleasure. His grip tightens around her shoulders as he nears his end, his strokes hitting harder and harder with each one. "Eric…" she groans out as her body begins to spasm, those tight intoxicating walls gripping at him, pulling on him to give it what it wants.

Eric rears back to growl viciously as his body answers her plea, filling her completely. He pushes himself up on his forearms, breathing heavily as he watches her face transform with the most beautiful expressions as she comes back to herself.

Smiling shakily, she caresses the powerful body over her, "You must be extremely proud of yourself…" Sookie whispers…fully aware that he has yet to withdraw from her.

"And why would you say that, _min lilla en_?" he asks as he proceeds to kiss his way to her earlobe, biting it gently.

Another moan escapes her before she places her hands on his shoulders to stop any more attacks, "I haven't been with a man since…"

He looks at her then, really looks and his smug smile changes. Bringing his hand to come up and caress her cheek he says, "There is nothing about this that I find to be a vain victory. What we have done here, what I so want to continue to do, is without definition." Surprised at his own speech, he plows on so he doesn't lose his nerve, "This is not a seduction…this is something I cannot even name. All I know in this moment is that I don't want it to end…that I don't want to stop seeing you, being with you…being _in_ you…"

That brings on another one of her beautiful blushes as Eric rocks his hips to make his point.

The barmaid closes her eyes to take a deep breath; she had been taught that fornicating with someone not poised to be a husband was strictly forbidden. But as she looks into those clear blue eyes that resemble the heavens, she can't help but feel that this is right…that she has done nothing wrong.

Her hands smooth over muscled shoulders and tanned biceps, her mind memorizing everything she is feeling. Eric rests his face in the curve of her neck once more, inhaling her intoxicating scent of sex and lavender. He places an open mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear before he relaxes; making sure that he keeps his weight off of her as much as possible.

They are still for a while, enjoying the contact until she pushes against him, "We need to get up. It's getting late and I must make my way back to my grandmother." The blonde warrior sighs before he pulls out and rolls off of her, but he carries her with him so he can give her another scorching kiss. She grips his hair tightly as she surrenders to the possessive plundering of her mouth, groaning wantonly. Pulling away, Sookie runs a finger over his bottom lip, "You are making this extremely hard…"

He smirks, "As was intended…"

Sookie slaps him as she sits up to search around for her dress and knickers, giving him a tantalizing sight. She turns to catch him leaning back on his hands, staring lustily at her.

"No, Eric," she says as she manages to find her clothing, hurriedly trying to put them on before he gets another sensual idea. Frowning slightly, he sits up as well…hugging her around her waist. Eric kisses her ear as he says, "I wish you didn't have to go…"

She covers his arms with her hands as she returns, "I wish I didn't have to either, but I must."

He reluctantly lets her finish dressing and gather what she has brought with her. Once she is ready to go, Eric stands in front of her, staring down at her with such a look of tenderness on his face that she has to choke back a lump that forms in her throat. With one more gentle caress to her cheek, he places a feather-light kiss on her lips as he says, "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

She smiles, her face flushed, "Nothing could keep me away, _min hemliga kärlek_."

Eric's eyebrows rise at her words, laughing inwardly at them. Nodding, he watches her turn and leave, sighing at the peaceful feelings that wash over him. He stands there for a few minutes with his hands on his hips, extremely pleased with the turn of events.

_Until…_

"_Fan Thor, vad har ni gjort nu igen?"_ a husky voice calls out from behind him.

Turning slowly, he sees Pam coming towards him, wearing a _klänning _that resembles a Roman toga. He frowns as he crosses his arms, waiting to see what unnecessarily smart thing she is going to say now. "Why do you only show up when you think I have done something?" he asks, completely unmindful of his state of undress.

Pam, knowing very well of the immodesty of the gods, just shrugs as she comes to a stop against the tree, "You have three, no a little more than two, days left until you have to marry Sif, and you're dallying with the barmaid?"

The Thunder god steins at the sarcastic way she mentions Sookie, "She is a lot more than a simple barmaid, Pamela. I would appreciate it if you treated her as such."

Now her eyebrows rise, "What has happened? Since when has she become so important to you? You have a fiancée waiting for you…" she says but is quickly cut off with his piercing stare.

"You dare question me?" he thunders.

The tall Valkyrie sniffs, "Please, save that mightier than thou attitude. You forget that I know you…I know what makes you tick. And I also know that it takes a whole hell of a lot for you to change your total way of thinking when it comes to women, so tell me…is she _that_ good?"

A sharp growl removes the smirk she has on her face, "Never ask me that again!" Eric bites out as he quickly grabs his clothes to get dressed. Pam watches, impressed with his body but having known him for so long the feeling is only momentary. As he pulls his tunic on, she plays with her nails, "You know, Odin has been keeping eyes out on everyone that would have contact with you. I would not be surprised if he has been having Heimdall checking up on you."

He freezes, _if Heimdall is watching…_

"_Vad Fan_, Pam! If he finds out about her…" he starts. Pam is taken aback with the sheer terror on his face at the thought that Odin would know what is going on. Walking over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, she tells him, "You know the All Father…if he wants to know about something, he will find out about it. Surely you knew he would be looking for you when you disappeared." She can see that none of this is changing the faraway look in his eyes, so she tries something else to at least get him to respond…

"Your mother was in Asgard today…"

His eyes widen and Thor barks out finally, "My mother? What was she there for?"

Shrugging her shoulders, obviously pleased with the results, she says, "I can only imagine that it has to deal with your wedding. You know how your mother is…"

_Yes, I know…_

He loves his mother, but sometimes she can be a little too overprotective and maybe rightly so. But he knows, as well as everyone in Asgard knows, that when Odin delivers an edict…it must be followed. Sighing, he lowers his head before saying, "I can just see the halls of Valhalla shaking from the arguing."

Pam laughs, "Yes, I can guarantee that there will be some…improvements…done when you come back because of their standoff!" He has to smile as well, but that quickly changes as thoughts of his sweet barmaid come filtering back to him. Looking at the Valkyrie again, he asks a pretty obvious question, "What will he do?"

"About whom?" is the reply.

A single raised eyebrow is the answer.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but I can tell you that it would do you, as well as her, a whole lot less aggravation if you just ended it now."

Silence

"No, Pam…I can't"

Sighing again, she says, "_Inte vara dum, _Eric…yes, you can!"

Fixing her with a piercing stare, he amends his statement, "Fine then…no, Pam…I WON'T!"

She almost starts to argue, but the look of determination on his face stops her. Peering at him, Pam asks softly, "Are you in love with her, Eric?"

Such a simple question…

And it is the hardest thing to have an answer for. Taking a deep breath, he comes up with the best answer he can, "I don't know what I feel…it could be love, I wouldn't really know since this is new to me. But, I do know this…I will not live without her."

Nodding, she has her answer…even if he doesn't know it himself.

"I shall leave you now. Remember, time is running out. A decision must be made…" she returns before she shimmers away.

Standing in the night, he looks up to the stars, silently cursing at the portal that leads to his home.

_Fan du, fader!_

oOOOo

"Why do you torture him so?" a soft voice asks the All Father.

Odin turns to see the lovely figure of his wife coming towards him. Dressed in flowing white, the goddess Frigg stops next to her husband as he looks down on Midgard…Heimdall holding his post at the entrance to the Bifrost. Smiling, he holds his arm out to her as he replies, "I am not torturing him. I want him to see what it is like to actual care for something more than his own wants and desires…to be a god in truth rather just simply in name."

She frowns, "But you are giving him an ultimatum, and now you have given him a reason to completely defy you. Why let him fall in love just to take it away from him? Is that what it is to be a god of Asgard, husband?"

He looks into the clear eyes of his wife, a long time love that he had foolishly played around on in his youth. With age came the realization that there was more to his existence and that there was only one woman that had ever been willing to put up with his philandering. He caresses her cheek as he answers, "I have just had this argument with Jord, _min kärlek_, and I am now telling you…it will all work out. There has never been, nor will there ever be any plans to hurt or humiliate my son. This is to make him see that certain things require truth, honesty, and heart and that THOSE things are worth fighting for."

Frigg sighs, "You are asking a lot of him. It took you much longer than this for you to understand…"

The handsome older god kisses her gently, "Yes I did…and I swore that my children would NEVER take that long to learn that lesson," he leans in now to whisper in her ear, "…even if I have to beat it in them!"

"_Envis människa_ …" she whispers back as she hugs in closer to his side, hoping that her husband knows what he is setting himself up for…

Thor is no normal son…

oOOOo

Sookie makes her way back to the little cottage at the end of town, still smiling from the beautiful interlude she has just shared with Eric. She touches her lips lightly as she remembers how his kisses devoured her with a passion she had never known was possible. Everything that she was ever taught, everything that she has ever learned, was completely obliterated by that first touch of Eric's hand.

She shakes her head, how many times had she berated women that sighed and swooned over such mundane things? How many times had she railed to her grandmother that such behavior invited a woman to get hurt severely. For these many years, she has held on to that pain…held on to that betrayal and shunned the world around her. Her parents wanted the best for her, but could never understand her resolve after William's transgressions. Her only refuge was her grandmother…

Her eyes light up when she sees the older woman standing at the door, smiling gently at her even though the hour is late. "_Mormor_…" she murmurs as she hurries to rush into those slender, yet strong arms.

"_Min kära barnbarn_, you have never come home this late before. What has held you up?" A twinkle lights in her aged eye as she smirks, "It wouldn't be that young man you're seeing, would it?"

Instead of feigning surprise at the insinuation, she smiles shyly, "How did you know?"

The older woman pats her on the shoulder, "I was young once, you know. I can see the signs…what I do not understand is why you have not brought him by here?" Sookie looks to the ground now as she quickly moves past her into the kitchen to place her basket. She patiently waits for her granddaughter to answer her by leaning against the doorway. A few minutes tick by before Sookie finally says something, "I can't understand…I don't…_Mor_, I have never felt this way before about any man. Not even that _gris_ William!"

Her _mormor_ nods, pleased that finally, someone has broken her out of that damned shell she had built around herself. Coming over to Sookie, she pulls her into another hug, stroking her hair as she says softly, "I knew the gods wouldn't fail me. I have long prayed that you would finally let someone heal that broken heart of yours."

Sookie pulls back, frowning, "I wouldn't say that, _Mor_. He…he has been very nice to me, better than any other man I have had the sorry pleasure to have met."

Her _mormor_ watches as she moves over to the table to sit in the chair before she says anything else. "I have been trying to get you to understand that all men are not as evil or callous as William, that there are good men out there. But you have been so stubborn in your convictions." The older woman turns to the wash pail to clean up the few dishes that are left there, continuing her speech while concentrating on her washing, "There is more going on here than you are telling me, but I will not press you."

She stops suddenly, her body going stiff. The dish that she has in her hand falls unheeded back into the pail and she turns to give her granddaughter a piercing stare…an otherworldly glow surrounding her. A strange voice comes from her mouth to tell Sookie, "Whatever it is that you share with this man…prepare yourself, it will not last and it is through no fault of your own or his."

The beautiful barmaid freezes as she sees another one of her _mormor's _premonitions come through her again. When she had first seen one of these trances take her _mormor_ over, it had been scary, especially since they always came true. She has never had a premonition spoken about her though, not even to warn her about William, and for that Sookie was a little bitter at her guardian. Now, now that she has found someone that could be something more important in her life and she is being told that it will not last.

_No! I will not listen!_

Standing abruptly, she rails at the older woman, "How can you do this to me now? How can you say that you are glad that I found someone and in the next breath tell me that it is not to be? _Hur kan du vara så grymma_?"

The woman's face does not change, it has the same faraway look that came over her when the voice first spoke and it speaks again, "Cruelty is not my purpose, but you must remember that you have other responsibilities…another path that your life must take and you cannot ignore."

"NO! I will not be held to that! I had no say, I had no one ask me if it is something I want!" she screams, tears falling hotly from her eyes.

"You have no say, _mitt_ _barn_. It was set in the before."

Her eyes close tightly, the rage and despair rolling through her. Trying desperately to calm herself, she calls out, "What was set in the before has nothing to do with me! That was a promise I NEVER made! I WILL NOT HONOR IT!"

The older woman sighs, "You have no say, it was set in the before…"

Sookie picks up a plate and hurls it out the window as she tries to release her anger. _No, I will not let this happen to me…I won't lose him…_

Completely distraught, she runs out the little cottage, heading towards her safe haven on the cliffs.

The woman moves over to the door and watches the small figure get smaller, her eyes growing cloudier as she hears a voice in her head.

"_You have done well…the time is nigh."_

"She will fight…she will not surrender. She loves him."

"_Then, it is done."_

The voice leaves and the woman comes back to herself, a single tear falling from her eye.

oOOOo

The moon is shining high overhead now as Sookie finally falls against the tree on the cliffs. Her heart racing as she catches her breath. _"Vad beror det till mig?" _she whispers as she falls to her knees, sobbing hysterically.

oOOOo

"I told you that this was a bad idea, _min make_. Nothing but heartache and misery is going to come from this."

Odin stares at his wife, then he turns back to the trembling woman on Midgard. His heart goes out to her, but he keeps telling himself this is for a greater good. Sighing, he tells Frigg, "All will play out as to the plan, _min fru_. I have never failed in my plans…"

The pretty brunette frowns, "One day, your arrogance is going to get the better of you and you may lose the most precious thing of all."

His eyes are drawn back to her at that, "And what would that be?"

A soft hand caresses his cheek as a sad smile plays on her lips. She whispers, "Respect, _min herre_, respect. How will anyone, whom you claim to love, ever respect you if you continue to play with their lives as such? The humans are slowly learning this and eventually they will turn their faith from us because of these childish games. Will you turn away your own family?"

The stare coming from the All Father now is piercing, a gaze that would make anyone else tremble with fear. His wife, however, stands tall and unwavering as she equals his stare. Their eyes fighting, the argument continues for a few moments more until he capitulates. Odin looks back down to Midgard before he turns abruptly from them, heading back to the Great Hall. Frigg just looks after him, as well as Heimdall. Venturing a guess, the Guardian of the Bifrost speaks to his queen, "I have seen him here almost every day for twelve days. I never ask what for, but I can see that it has to do with Thor."

"You are correct," she says as she gazes down on the woman below.

"This will not end well…" he adds and that gets him a surprised look from Frigg. She can see the certainty in his face at saying such words, reluctantly nodding her agreement. She starts to move away, and as she does, she leaves him with, "But, it is hard to see who it will end bad for."

Heimdall silently looks back over the Rainbow bridge as she leaves, wondering what is going to happen.

oOOOo

Sookie falls asleep against the tree…, the early morning light filtering through the leaves and falling on a tear-streaked face. A solitary figure stands over her, staring at her with a look of pity in her eyes.

"Is this what it is like to love a god?" the figure asks as a shimmering light appears next to her.

"This is what it is, I suppose. What are we to do now?"

"Keep an eye on her. She must be kept safe."

The second young woman shakes her head as she crosses her arms, "Easier said than done. This one is a handful. How are we to do this, Hildr?"

The tall Valkyrie shakes her head, "I have no idea, but I know if anything happens to her…"

"I know, I know…Thor will kill you!"

Hildr looks at her protégé, "Exactly."

Both figures disappear in a shimmering light just as the barmaid awakens. Everything that happened the previous night is still fresh in her mind and she feels a fresh set of tears getting ready to fall. "No, I will not think about that now. I have to get ready for work." Getting herself together, she stands, looking down around her to make sure that she is not leaving anything. In the grass near a tree root, she spots some shiny object. She bends to pick it up, noticing that it is a small hammer. As she stares at it, the shine disappears and all that remains is the wooden object. Puzzled, she places it into her pocket as she makes her way back down to the cottage.

Once she arrives, the older woman is not to be seen. _She probably is asleep…_ She thinks as she makes her way to her room. Sookie places the little hammer on her bedside table before she takes the small bucket she has in the corner into another room next to her bedroom. Washing as quickly as she can and dumping the used water out the window, she changes into the only nice dress she has; a lovely rust colored, tunic styled dress with matching apron. Smiling as she takes a brush through her hair, she decides, for once to let her hair hang down.

This is one day where she is going to enjoy her life.

Making sure that she is presentable, she walks out into the sitting area. Finding a small piece of parchment, she write her _mormor_ a note, apologizing for her behavior and letting her know that she was leaving for work. She walks it silently to her door, sliding it under so that she will get it.

The barmaid heads towards the door, but remembers the little hammer in the pocket of her dress. Rushing to retrieve it, she places it in the pocket of her apron as she heads towards the tavern.

oOOOo

One such a nice day, most would love to take in as much of the outdoors as possible, even if it is for work instead of pleasure. The village is bustling along as usual as she makes her way to work, humming lightly as her heart floats with the wonderful feelings that her Eric has left her with…

_Min Erick_…she thinks as a huge smile forms on her face.

She does not even notice the strange looks she is receiving as she makes her way through the door and behind the bar. Samuel grins at her, knowing instinctively that her talk with the young man went way better than he would have ever hoped.

"I see you have apologized…" he says softly, drawing her attention. Sookie blushes as inappropriate thoughts flit through her mind, wondering foolishly if what she is thinking can be heard by those around her. Clearing her throat, she answers brightly, "It is a beautiful day, Samuel and I have actually am looking forward to working."

The scruffy tavern owner raises his eyebrows in surprise, "What has happened to the little sour faced _kvinna_ that I hired not so long ago?"

Sookie turns to him with that very sour face he was just teasing her about. She is about to give him a piece of her mind when she sees the twinkling in his eye. "Samuel, why are you teasing me?" she asks as she throws a towel at him. He catches it laughing, but then he sobers before answering, "It seems that something has happened to change your attitude…you have even dressed like you are expecting someone."

His eyes narrow as he suddenly hisses, "Are you?"

Sookie looks at him in surprise, "_Hur vågar du?_ Why would you be acting like this now? I know my…attitude…today is a little different, but to call for that type of reaction?"

The embarrassed tavern owner has the decency to look ashamed, for once her biting tongue finding proper purpose. Sheepishly, he says, "I apologize for my words. I have never seen you act so happy and…"

She looks at him skeptically, "And?"

He swallows, "And…well, I just didn't think you would ever find anyone. You took me by surprise." She has not changed her expression, but he doesn't elaborate on what he means. Turning to the mugs that he has set before him, Samuel quickly takes the towel that was thrown at him to start wiping them down. Puzzled, she goes back to cleaning off the tables…still not sure of what just happened. As Sookie cleans the tables in the back, she can hear some travelers enter the tavern.

The barmaid turns her attention to them as the two men approach Samuel. Something about them doesn't feel right to her, so she moves a little farther into the darkness in the back of the tavern. One looks to be asking Samuel questions while the other actively searches the room for someone. She can't hear what they are saying completely, but she can only make out a few words. Discreetly, she tries to move in closer to them, keeping her back turned so that they can't see her face. Sookie is able to move a few tables closer and hear the conversation better.

Samuel nonchalantly wipes down the mugs as they ask question after question. One man, tall with a full beard of midnight black hair and bald head looks down at what the tavern owner is doing before he says, "My _associera_ and I have heard of a young woman that has come here from a nearby town. Do you happen to know who she is?"

Sam looks at the man and shakes his head, "I have not heard of such a woman here…this _is_ a tavern."

The other man that is with him comes over after looking around thoroughly, this one a shorter man with long brown hair and a clean face, "Are you sure? I see that you have a blonde in your employ…the woman we are looking for is a blonde."

Sam fights to keep his voice and face neutral, "This town has many blondes, if that is the only description you have, you will be looking for a long time." Both men just stare at him, probably trying to intimidate him in some way, but Sam holds steady. The man with the beard smiles broadly as he says, "You may be right and the blonde you have here doesn't seem to be of any consequence…we shall return after we check the rest of the village out."

The scruffy tavern owner just nods as he returns to his cleaning.

The two men turn to leave, but the brown haired one looks back over to Sookie before leaving finally. She can see out of the corner of her eye that he stares for a few minutes before following his companion out the door. She turns her gaze to Sam and sees his look of concern on his face before she takes action.

_Herregud…_she thinks. An uneasy feeling comes over her as she now tries to find a way out of the building. Sookie remembers the back door through the kitchen and slowly makes her way to it. The beautiful barmaid gazes back at Samuel to see that he is still talking to them, seemingly keeping them busy while she gets away. Slipping into the kitchen, she hurriedly makes her way out the door and out to the street, making sure that she doesn't run into those men. She happens to spot them entering linen shop a few doors from where she is hiding. Once they enter, Sookie makes her way down the street, keeping close to the buildings until she reaches the inn where she knows that Eric is staying. Going home is not a good idea right now, she doesn't want to involve her grandmother in this.

Somehow, she knows why those men were there…they were there for her.

Making her decision, she makes her way into the inn and to the innkeeper. Steeling her nerves, she asks, "Can you tell me which room the _adelsman_ stays in? I have a delivery for him…"

The older man gives her a disgusted look before he says, "Second floor, third door on the right." Sookie nods quickly, moving away from the accusing stare that he is giving her.

No time to explain the truth now.

Making her way up the stairs, she hurries down the hall to his door. The nervous barmaid stands in front of the door, wondering what in Odin's name ever gave her the idea that she could hide out here. Something deep inside her keeps telling her that he is safe, that she can trust him…so…

She knocks softly.

Stepping back a little, Sookie waits for him to answer, twisting her fingers to try to calm herself. After waiting what seems like hours, she sighs and turns to leave when the door swings open. Standing in the doorway is the most beautiful creature she has ever had the pleasure of knowing. Sookie has to take a shaky breath as she sees that all he is wearing in his black _byxor_ and a gold chain, his hair has been pulled back and tied into a low ponytail.

To say he was shocked to see her is definitely an understatement…

"Sookie…" Eric says as he remembers himself.

She stands there for a moment before she can find her voice to answer, "Hello, Eric. I didn't mean to disturb you. I find that I need your help."

"You didn't disturb me. Would you like to come in or would that cause you some unwanted rumors? You might be more comfortable…" he says cautiously as he glances back into the room before facing her again.

He watches as she looks around her, especially towards the stairwell that she came up to reach him. Shrugging her shoulders, Sookie moves in closer to him, "Just by me asking which room you were in has already done that to me. It's too late to change that now." Not able to look him in the eye as of yet, she looks down at the floor as she moves past him and into the little room, heading for the small chair in the corner. She notices that one of the arms has been damaged, but says nothing while she tries to get comfortable. It was a good idea at first to get his assistance, knowing that he would be able to help her figure out what to do next, but as she sits here, Sookie realizes that she would have to tell him about her problem and _that_ she just can't do…

She _won't_ do…

Sookie observes him moving back into the room and over to the window to sit and face her. His eyes tell her nothing, not even if he is pleased that she is there. Tamping down her fear, she just blurts out what brought her there, "Some men came into the tavern looking for me. Sam bought me time to get away and the only place I could think of to come…"

"Was here to me," he finishes. Eric stares at her, noticing that she is very nervous, wondering why that is after what they shared. Gently, he stands to go over to her and kneel in front of her. Taking her hand, he asks, "Why would men be looking for you, Sookie? Is there more you need to tell me?"

Tears start to form in her eyes and she angrily brushes them away. _There is no way I can tell him what they are here for…no way he would believe me,_ she thinks frantically. Taking a deep breath, Sookie comes up with the best answer she can, "They must have been sent by William. I broke my marriage contract with him even though I felt I had every reason to. He must be trying to find where I am to get restitution for the embarrassment."

Eric nods as heNodding, Eric stands to move over to the bed to sit down, which was not the best thing for her libido. Watching his muscles flex as he settles in to get comfortable, she remembers how his skin feels under her hands, causing her to flush brightly.

Eric smiles, he knows how she feels.

He has had trouble keeping his hands off her ever since he saw her standing in the hall. Everything within him has been screaming for him to take her again, to lose himself in her addicting heat but she has a problem.

One that seems innocent enough…

There are men in town to take her back to an odious man and she needs to stay away from them, at least until they leave the town when they do not find her here. It should be easy enough…until another more sinister thought enters his mind.

_What if the men were sent by his father to force him into that marriage?_

His face pales. It is altogether possible that Odin is sneaky enough to remove her from the equation so that he would keep his promise.

_Damn…a day and a half left…_

Suddenly very worried, he tells her, "Stay here for a while. I'll go check them out. Do not leave this room until I return," as Eric jumps up to throw on a tunic and grab his sword. As he busies himself to leave, Sookie finally stands to move over to him. Placing a small hand to his arm, she says softly, "Thank you…you don't have to do this."

He gazes into those chocolate depths once more as he raises a hand to caress her cheek. "I do, _min älskare,_ and I do not regret it," he whispers as he lowers his lips to hers. The gentle kiss soon turns passionate as Sookie grips onto his neck, pulling him in close. Groaning, his arms encircle her waist as he coaxes her to open her warm mouth to him. Their tongues dance fiercely for a while before Eric gathers the strength to move away. Breathing heavily, he leans his forehead against hers as he says, "I need to go now before I never do."

His beautiful companion smiles as she reluctantly releases him. She watches him walk out of the door. Turning to the large bed, Sookie walks over to lie down. As her head hits the pillow, she takes in his scent, gripping the pillow to absorb more of it. Soon, she is able to relax enough to fall asleep…dreaming of her handsome Viking warrior.

oOOOo

**A/N: **I didn't add the list of translations here...I have put all of them on the list in the previous chapter


	5. Chapter 5

First, I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. RL has been kicking my ass lately and I am finding it hard to listen to my muse...but rest assured that she has not gone anywhere!

I don't have a beta for this story at the moment, so forgive any typos...my regular beta is stucying for a test at work and it has been taking much of her time. If anyone is willing to help me out, I would be ever so grateful.

Also, normally I would allow my little friend to introduce my smutfilled chapters, but he has had to be triple chained and locked in a titatnium chamber o calm down for a while...unfortunately my need to overwhelm my senses with paranormal romances on my ereader has him bouncing around like a crack addict. If I let him out like this...well, the last time I did I wrote "**This Doesn't Happen Every Night**"...

Need I say more? :)

Anywho...

Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT! (Quite literally) As far as these characters go, CH owns them...I am just throwing them into Asgard for a while.

I now present to you,

**Part Five**

Eric hurries down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the strange look that is on the innkeeper's face. Running as fast as he can, he makes his way to the cliffs where he meets with Sookie. He stands close to the edge, staring up into the bright sky before he calls out, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

It takes only a minute before the ancient writing appears under him and a bright flash of light appears to take him home.

oOOOo

Now dressed in his godly attire, Thor steps out into the transport room to face the Guardian. "Please keep watch over her," he says as he moves quickly out the room and onto the Rainbow Bridge that leads to Valhalla. Heimdall smiles as he moves over to the precipice to watch the beautiful young woman that has captured the heart of a god.

Thor wastes no time reaching the Great Hall, only to find that Odin is holding court for some unknown reason. He walks forward slowly as he listens to the small argument taking place. "We need the outer lands prepared for the wedding, _min kung_, and I am finding it hard to get the approval from Jord on anything."

Odin presses his fingers to his temple as he tries to stop the growing headache. Once again, his son's mother has started to cause problems, but since the earth and all growing things were part of her realm, she needed to be consulted…and what a mistake that was.

Jord was never for this marriage, even with the discussion the two of them had. Unfortunately, her past history with the All Father was not entirely a good one and the hurtful feelings that she has for him tends to bleed out into any discussion they have had ever since he married Frigg. Sighing, he tells his servant, "Just follow the instructions that she gives you. I can do no more than that, I'm afraid. That woman will be the death of me yet!"

"Then maybe you should forget this madness and let me out of that promise!"

Odin raises his head to see his son walking towards him with a purpose in his step. Fighting back a smile, he calls out to him, "Donor…what brings you here? I really didn't expect you back from Midgard until tomorrow at the earliest."

Determined not to show that knowing he has been watched all this time is extremely disturbing to him, he properly kneels in front of his father, "I have come to request that you cease your attempts to seize the woman I have been seeing below."

The older man looks at him surprised, "Seize what woman, _min son_? I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Incensed, Thor stands…clenching his fists as he growls out, "I know you have been watching me, _Far_…I know that you must have been intrigued with whom I was spending time with. I ask you to leave her in peace; she has done nothing wrong…"

Odin holds his hand up to cut him off before turning to the other people in the hall. "Leave…I need to speak to my son alone."

The servants rush out, knowing that such conversations usually _never_ end well.

Turning his attention back on his agitated son, Odin sighs as he says, "Very well…since you seem to know so much. Yes, I have been watching you on Midgard…yes, I know about the beautiful human that you have deigned to capture your attention and no, I have not sent anyone to take her."

"She came to me frightened that someone was looking for her, that they wanted to take her somewhere…" Thor insists as he adds, "I could only think of one being that would go to such lengths…"

A mighty roar of laughter peels the halls as Odin rears back in his amusement. Trying to regain his wits, he gasps out, "And the only one you thought would do such a thing was _ME_?" He leans back again, roaring in laughter.

Thoroughly angered now, Thor practically yells, "Yes…it would be so much like you to do such a thing to an innocent human, especially since you are still insisting that I marry."

Odin sobers quickly, "Do not say it. The marriage is a non-negotiable and there is nothing you can say to me to change my mind."

The Thunder god stares at his father for a long moment before he says in an oddly soft voice, "If I were to tell you that I have feelings for this human, that if your plan was to teach me a lesson on how to care for someone other than myself…you have been successful. Knowing all of this, _Far, _would you let me free of this promise?"

A gray brow rises, "You _care_ for this _kvinna_?"

Swallowing a newly formed lump in his throat, Thor croaks out, "Yes…I care for her…more than I ever thought possible."

Odin looks skeptically at his philandering son. He can see a difference in his attitude now, but can that be from such an insignificant female?

_Hardly…_

"That is good to know…then it will not be any trouble for you learn to care for your new bride. I must thank this woman for her extraordinary ability to tame such a god!"

Thor bristles, "You do not believe me…"

The All Father smiles indulgently, "I know you too well to listen to such a tale. You _hate _the idea of having to marry someone that was promised to you without your approval. I am actually strangely amused that you would go to such lengths." The younger god straightens his back and wills himself to calm down…leaping to anger so quickly will not solve anything.

Before he can give Odin any response, his father tells him, "Your time on Midgard is almost at an end. You are due here one day hence and I will hear no more of that _slampa_ you have been burying yourself in these past days!"

Thor's face hardens…even more than it has ever had over the name his father has given to the woman who has gained such access to his heart. His voice low and deadly, he says, "Never call her that again…she has done nothing to deserve such abuse!"

Sitting back on his throne, Odin smirks, "What else am I supposed to think? You have never had the company of anyone of any worth. You have always sought to only find a warm sheath to embed your cock in…nothing more." He looks at his son again and sees a barely restrained anger boiling under the surface. Intrigued, he presses the issue a little further, "By the halls of Valhalla…you _are_ serious, are you not?"

"_Hur vågar ni hånar mig, Far?" _yells Thor as he conjures Mjolnir and drops it on the floor, leaving a distinctive crack. "How dare you? As if you have never done such things in your youth…things my own _mor_ can attest to you having done. I am not so different than you were…"

"ENOUGH!" Odin hollers. Clearly, this conversation is not going the way that either of them have wanted, but being the All Father…he is determined to have the last word on this subject. Standing to his full height with a determined gleam in his eye, he speaks in a commanding voice, "I am fully aware of my faults in my youth, but that is of no relevance in this case…"

"How can you even think…" his son starts, only to be cut off sharply.

"IT HAS NO RELEVANCE! A marriage contract has been drawn up and it will be honored. To be worthy of this throne, many sacrifices must be made and carried through. It is obvious that on this trip to Earth you have learned a lesson that it took centuries for me to even comprehend, but it does not change anything. If you care so much for this female, let her go as painlessly as you can…you _will_ be married in one more day."

Thor tries once more, "_Far_, I cannot abandon her…I _will_ not abandon her!"

"You will do as I say! I will hear no more on this!" Odin bellows. After the last of his words ceases its ringing in the hall, Thor turns to leave…his eyes blazing in hatred for his father.

Odin watches him leave, a somber expression on his face.

"It begins. I warned you that this game was not going to end well…" a soft voice says to him.

Closing his eyes, he returns, "All will be well. There is nothing done that cannot be undone…"

Frigg makes her way to his side, a sad expression on her lovely features, "You will lose him."

Odin looks at her briefly before letting his gaze fall back on the hall leading to the Bifrost. Sighing, he whispers, "That is not an option."

oOOOo

The skies rumble with the tempest of anger that is building in the Thunder god. His heavy steps tramp their way back to his chambers, hoping to find some peace before he has to return to Sookie…

Knowing that he has to return to Sookie…

He enters, slamming the door shut and moving over to the bed to flop down on it…exhaling a bated breath while he clenches his eyes closed to calm himself. Thor lies there for a short while before there is a knock at his door. He doesn't move, doesn't even acknowledge that there is someone there. He gives no indication of caring that his door now opens and a sarcastic voice carries across the room.

"Never thought I would see the mighty Thor brooding over a female…"

"_Fan det till helvetet!"_ Eric hisses out as he slowly begins to sit up. His eyes are bleary and nothing seems to have calmed his raging temper down much. His unwanted visitor moves over to where he is, taking a seat on the bed next to him. Leaning back on one slender arm, an amused chuckle arises as she says, "You have the whole league of Valkyries bumfuzzled at what's happening…"

He raises a quirky brow, "Bumfuzzled?"

Hildr shrugs, "Heard it from a human…thought it was cute and completely appropriate considering how childish you have been acting over a mere human…" She cuts off her speech as she sees his gaze harden at her words. Smirking, she continues, "Please, you know that look does nothing to me, so save it for an enemy or something. I am telling you nothing but the truth…did you really think that one, the All Father would admit to trying to take your barmaid and two, that he would let you out of the marriage promise?"

He gives no response to that.

She sighs as she ends with, "You have no other choice, Thor…"

He sits up at that, hissing, "There is always a way! I _will _find a way out of this!"

Hildr stands again, sighing, "Yeah, well…good luck with that."

Thor stands as well, he is not going to get any peace here…he needs to go back to Midgard. "Thanks, Hildr…you have made sure that I never find any calm in my own room!" He starts to make his way back out the door, but Hildr grabs his arm. He stares down at the arm like it should shrivel and fall off for even thinking about stopping him.

The Valkyrie says one last thing, "You must end it…for your sake and hers. If you care for her like you say you do, you wouldn't want her to pine away for you while you have to give yourself to your wife."

His lips draw into a hard line as he shrugs her off and marches out of the great hall.

oOOOo

Thor makes it back to the Bifrost and is about to request Heimdall to open it when he senses a presence behind him…

"Yes?" he says, not bothering to turn to look at who is there.

"A promise is a promise…the integrity of a god is in his ability to maintain and honor a promise. Wars, destroyed lives, and peace have been created through simple promises."

"This was not a promise I wanted. This was decided for me and no matter what I may want, I have to honor it, not for my own integrity, but your own!" Thor grits out. Turning, he looks into the face of his father…suddenly weary of the argument. "Never fear, _Far_…I will keep YOUR promise!"

And with those final words, the Thunder god steps into the Bifrost and is gone. Odin stares after him, suddenly very unsure that he is doing the right thing.

"He loves her…" the Guardian of the Bifrost says.

Odin nods reluctantly, "I had hoped, I had wished that he would learn that emotion, but I have to honest with myself that I never thought it was possible. For once in my long life, I am unsure of what is next…"

Heimdall is silent as he just watches; both the All Father and his disturbed son.

oOOOo

Eric has to take a deep breath once he reaches the door to his room. On the other side, there is a young woman that he wants more than anything he could ever remember in his life, and he has to let her go. He places a palm against the door lightly, leaning his forehead on his hand. At any other time, leaving a female would be as easy as pissing, but now…

Now, a pain as strange to him as these feelings he is having is beginning to rip through him like a sword…leaving a jagged path through his body. He takes another deep breath before he stands straight and enters his room. At first he cannot find her, panicking that she had been found, but he then looks over to his bed and breathes a sigh of relief. There, looking like the angel he has deemed her to be. Walking softly over to her, he sits on the edge of the bed just to stare down at her. He watches her chest rise and fall with her delicate breath, the fluttering of her eyes as she dreams… the idea that it could be of him causing his body to harden. Unable to resist, he gently strokes her hair as she sleeps, dreading the moment he must tell her that he has to leave. There is no way he can tell her of his true identity…that being forbidden to him, so he has to think of something else that can be plausible and can cause the least pain for her.

Explaining that he was just passing through wouldn't work with what she has given him. Propriety would demand that he make some kind of promise to her now…being left with the knowledge that she has lain with yet another man that wasn't serious about his intentions would kill her. Sighing again, he stands to go by the window. There has to be a way to leave her and keep her from suffering an unbearable embarrassment.

His mind is so focused on his dilemma; he doesn't notice her slowly awakening from her rest.

The beautiful blonde opens her eyes slowly, instinctively knowing that Eric is back in the room with her. She turns her head to look around the room to finally rest her gaze on the formidable figure sitting along the window sill. Smiling, she turns the rest of her body towards him as she calls out to him, "Why didn't you tell me that you returned?"

He turns back to her with a wistful look on his face, "I didn't want to disturb you."

She stretches and the Thunder god can feel his heart clench…dealing with feelings is worse than fighting Frost Giants and they are the most disgusting creatures in the Nine Realms. Nothing that has come across to him has been any kind of viable plan to explain why in twenty four hours he must go.

The only thing he can come up with is the truth…partial truth anyway.

He watches her make her way over to him and places her arms around his neck. Sighing, he takes he waist as he pulls her in closer to him…letting his forehead rest against hers. As she looks at him, she asks, "_Vad stör du?_ I can tell that you have a lot on your mind."

"More than I can possibly tell you…" he starts as he comes to his decision, "I received a scroll today from a wandering messenger. I have been called back home…"

"Home? How can you have been called home? You told me that you have been travelling for close to a year now…" she asks, a horrible feeling of dread falling over her. _Oh, Gods…have I been a fool again? Has he been deceiving me all this time?_

Eric can see the uncertainty in her eyes, knowing that she must be calling herself all kinds of fools for believing in him. He drops his gaze as he tries to come up with something that will somehow keep her fears at bay…not let on that he is, in fact, telling a lie.

"My father sends word for me to return. I do not wish it, but once he issues an order, I must follow it," he explains.

Sookie still looks stricken at his words, letting the first thing that comes to her mind fall from her lips, "Why must you go? Was there some obligation you left behind there? Gods, did you run away because you were escaping some fate you deem horrible?" Her words seem to run together in her fear, those heart-wrenching tears threatening to fall once more and savage his heart yet again. He takes his time answering; knowing that leaving those questions unanswered would cause even more trouble. He looks directly at her as he stands, walking slowly to where she sits. She scrambles to move back on the bed as he takes a seat, drawing one of her hands into his.

He slowly runs his thumb over the back of her hand, feeling the delicate veins under her skin and take note of her skin's silkiness. It takes a few moments until he finally says, "I…did run away. He was trying to force me into something that I would never agree to and did not tell me about it until a couple of months ago…"

Eric takes a break as now he has come to the part that is pure fabrication, praying to his manipulating father to let her find peace in his words.

Making sure he has her full attention, he stares directly into those beautiful brown depths as he continues, "When I was a boy,my family fell on hard times. My _far _tried everything he could to raise the krona to save the farm, but it came down to him selling off something even more precious to him…me. When I became of age, I was to enter into a working contract with the _hyresvärd_ that held the deed to the lands if my father was not able to pay him for the land in gold by the time designated."

He turns stricken eyes to her as he concludes, "If I do not return home in two days, my family's farm will be forfeit. I struck out on my own to try to raise the funds myself…having had quite a bit of luck along the way. I only needed a little more time before I would have the gold needed and buy my contract as well as the lands themselves…unfortunately, my time has run out."

The barmaid grabs onto Eric and quickly wraps him in her arms, "I am sorry…I wish there was something I could do to help you, unfortunately I am not too far from dire straits myself." As her hip bumps against him, she remembers the hammer. She pulls back and feels around in her pockets for something saying, "Wait…I have something for you." Eric frowns, wondering what she is up to and is pleasantly surprised when she pulls out the wooden hammer. He gently takes it from her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Where did you find this?" he asks, not gripping it, just letting it rest in his hand.

"By the large root at our tree when I was…" and she stops. She hasn't told him of her night and why she was out there until morning.

Her pause does not go unnoticed.

"When you were what, _min kärlek_?" is the inevitable question.

Swallowing sharply, she hesitates a bit before she starts to say, "I…I had a disagreement with my grandmother and I ran out there to clear my head. After a while I went to sleep and didn't awaken until the next morning. I found it when I awoke."

The handsome warrior looks down on the small hammer, wondering what this means. It was designed to resemble Mjolnir, but it is something that he knows he never had done. Puzzled, he places it in his pocket, "Thank you for finding it…I never knew I lost it."

Smiling, she places her hand on his as a gesture of friendship. Eric looks down on at those hands and he feels a tear forming in his eye…this is the hardest thing he has ever done. Looking into her eyes, he asks, "Why did you have the disagreement?"

She stiffens; there is no way she can tell him about the so-called responsibility her grandmother keeps telling her that she has to fulfill, so she tells him, "She still thinks I should give William a chance, especially since I was in contract to marry him. She keeps saying that I am shirking my responsibility."

"Nonsense…she knows about what he did to you…" Eric says, but is cut off.

"She is of the mind that it doesn't matter. When a contract is made, it must be honored. She doesn't truly believe that he did anything wrong other than just "_sådd hans havre_", what she deems as acceptable from a young groom," Sookie returns. She can feel tears forming in her eyes and she turns away, not wanting him to see her cry again over this. The handsome warrior uses his finger to lift her head and turn her towards him. Once he takes in her glistening eyes, he smiles gently to reassure her, "There is no need for you to worry about that anymore, _älskare_. Take your comfort from me…"

Then he leans in to kiss her.

As the kiss deepens and he feels her tears sliding down her face, he knows that this is the wrong thing to do right now. He has told her that he must leave her. He has to return home while leaving her here to deal with her fear of having William come for her as well as her own insecurities. His tongue caresses hers fiercely as he realizes that he cannot live without this woman in his life somehow. The crazy idea of having Sookie as a mistress floats through his mind. If he is being forced to marry, he can make sure that he has nothing to do with the unknown wife. The Thunder god clutches her closer as the thought becomes more and more appealing…

His hands take over, his mind totally shutting down as he stupidly holds on to that ridiculous notion. Deep down he knows there is no way she would accept such an arrangement, the idea of being an _älskarinna_ is not something worthy of her…

_But, she would never have to know…tell her that you will return to her, have her wait for you. She will gladly be with you then…_

But, I will never be able to let her know who I truly am, never be able to have her as _min fru_ in truth…

_Dammit, but you will still have her. Isn't that what you want the most?_

This internal argument is going nowhere fast, for every reason there is to lie to her; there is a reason not to. She left her last _trolovad_ because he was not truthful with her…what would make him think she wouldn't do the same with him?

She is too proud and too wonderful a _kvinna_ to even think of such a dishonorable thing…

_You will lose her…_

I will lose her if I don't do this!

_How do you know? You are Thor…the God of Thunder; son of Odin the All Father. You cannot figure out how to keep your heart?_

His arms reflexively clench her closer to him as that thought strikes a chord deep within him. There is no way he can find his love and lose it due to actions taken by an overbearing fool! Eric moves his mouth to her jaw and slowly nibbles his way down to her neck, determined in only one thing…to never lose the woman he is passionately holding right now.

Sookie is taken aback at the powerful emotions he is giving off now. Each kiss, each touch is setting off fires so deep in her core, she isn't sure she will ever be able to recover. Her hands grip him tightly as she moans desperately, her body turning into a raging inferno. He leans her back against the bed and she quickly situates herself so that he can rest between her legs. Once she feels the pressure of his raging erection. She can't help her body's response as she rubs shamelessly against him. The beautiful barmaid takes hold of his face to bring his lips back to hers. As she kisses him madly, she pulls away long enough to whisper heatedly, "Take me, Eric…please, make me yours."

Deep down, she realizes that she is asking for more than the lovemaking he has initiated. No, it is for way more than that now…

Growling, he sits up quickly to rips way his tunic as well as tear open her dress from neck to hem. Surprised at his actions, she looks at him, seeing the barely contained lust raging in the depths of his eyes. Smiling saucily, she takes one finger to run down his chest until she reaches the edge of his _byxor_. He hisses as she teasingly lets it slip under, tracing a sensual line down to his cock.

"_Lekfulla kvinna…"_ he gasps as his hands move down to do some teasing of their own. A long finger traces along her navel, moving down to reach her secret trove. He can feel her hips rise up to meet him, her breath ragged as she awaits his next move. Not being able to wait a moment more, he draws off her undergarments to release that tantalizing scent to his senses. His eyes flame once more as he catches her gaze, letting her watch as he lowers himself to her…daring her to look away.

She bites her lower lip as she watches his head disappear between her thighs, her nerves tensing in anticipation of his next caress. Ever so slowly he lets his tongue, just using the tip, trace her lips and throbbing nub. Her hips jerk in response, so much so that he has to hold her down gently as he continues his agonizingly light touches.

"_Snälla, retas mig inte mer!"_ she calls out, her fingers grabbing on the bed sheets so tightly her knuckles are white. He has yet to stop looking into her flushed face, hungrily gazing at her glistening body as he skillfully brings her to the brink of an amazing orgasm. Pulling back slightly to smirk wickedly at her, he says, _"Jag skulle inte mer retas du än mig själv, min älskare."_

And with that, he plunges that wickedly skilled appendage deep inside her.

A scream to rival his battle cry rips from her as the sweetest honey flows from her and into him. As he takes it all in, her body twitches with its powerful release, her breathing nearly stopping because of it. Once he is sure that she is clean, he kisses his way back up her body to kiss her thoroughly…his tongue transferring her delicious essence to her mouth. Sookie can barely think, her mind a total blank as she tries to figure out her own name, her lips instinctively moving against his without her knowledge it seems. Smiling, he kisses her neck before he whispers, "I would never leave you unsatisfied, Sookie. It is what I live for…"

Standing, he removes his _byxor_ before he reaches down to take the destroyed clothing from off of her, throwing it all on the floor. Dazed eyes take in the godlike visage towering over her, her mouth going dry.

She has to tell him once more, _"Du säkert skulle göra gudar weep från din skönhet…"_

His eyes soften briefly at her words, just as he climbs on top of her. He stares at her as he tries to understand in how in just a short period of time he has become so bewitched. Eric lets his hips rock invitingly against her as she wraps her legs around him, letting her weeping center meet him with each movement. Soon, their rocking leads to a more urgent need. He kisses her deeply as he places himself at her core, his fingers teasing a bit first before he lines his swollen head to her entrance. Soulful brown eyes meet blazing blue ones as he kisses the tip of her nose.

Then, he pushes home.

She can feel him move, can feel the leashed power in each stroke and she can hardly take it all in. He is making love to her so sweetly, so carefully that the tears building up in the back of her eyes come streaming forward. Sookie places her face into the side of his neck to hide them, but he feels them travel down his chest. He stops his movements, worried that he has done something to hurt her.

"Sookie, are you alright?" he asks.

Pleading eyes meet his as she whispers what is in her heart, "Take me with you. Please, don't leave me here…I could not bear it if I never saw you again." She takes her hands to hold his face as she says, _Var vänlig och ta mig med dig…"_

In that moment of connection, he almost tells her that he would never leave her behind until the word marriage pops up into his mind. There is no way he could bring her with him and keep that secret from her, and _that_ would break her heart irreparably. He beseeches her with his glance, wanting to reassure her that nothing would keep him away from her…

But, because of that look, she begins to panic…

"By the gods, you won't will you? You plan to leave without me, never to offer me anything but this? _Herregud_, I have been such a fool to believe in your pretty lies!" she cries out as she begins to try to dislodge herself from him. Eric is taken by surprise with her struggles, even with him still being nestled deep in her sheath. He pushes up on to his hands, but he doesn't pull out of her. Angry now, she flails about, trying to get away from him, "Get out of me! Dammit! Haven't you done enough? I could have gotten past the shunning from my dealings with William, but now? I am no better than those harlots that I caught him with!"

Still stunned to silence, Eric tries to capture her hands and is finding the task harder than he ever thought he would. Sookie uses her legs and body to wiggle around as best she can, needing to get away from him…needing to, who in Asgard knows?

He tries once more to grab one arm and she slaps him, harder than the first time she did it and she hisses, _"Du bastard! Du har svikit mig!"_

A flash of anger crosses his features as she has now questioned his honor. In all of this, he has never lied to her about his heart. Growling deep, he finally takes hold of her hands, effectively pinning her to the bed.

Her eyes flare as she still struggles.

Undaunted, he glares back, _"Hur vågar ni tvivlar mig?_ How dare you take everything I have said to you and make this out to be some meaningless fuck?" He grips her shoulders as he bites out, "Never question my honor again…"

He moves in to kiss her, only to receive a bite on his bottom lip in return. He jumps back, finally pulling out of her and she scrambles to the head of the bed, desperately trying to cover herself as best she can while angry tears falls down her face. They sit staring at each other, wondering how something so wonderful could go so wrong.

"You never intended to make this a real relationship, did you? You are like those other nobles that come into town looking for a companion while handling some business." She refuses to look at him as she says in a bitter voice, "I guess it was easy to prey on someone so naïve…"

Eric just sits there dumbly for a moment, first trying to reconcile the fact that she bit him. Second, he tries to find something to say to alleviate her fears, to try to give her some kind of hope that she will never leave his side. But, the truth of the matter is that even if he wanted to, he couldn't take her with him.

So, instead…he goes with the angry method.

"I never came to town to find what you call, companionship! I never even set out to seduce you. I did not lie when I called you my friend. I did not lie when I said I was falling for you," the warrior says heatedly as he slowly makes his way towards her on the bed. She has yet to take notice of his approach, so taken in with her own anger and upset. When she finally does look at him, he is directly in her face and the sheer sight of his fiery gaze has her almost afraid to say anything else.

He never touches her, but he gets in close enough to say, "If I could take you with me, I would. My contract will not let me."

Eric takes her shoulders again as he presses her against him, the need to claim her overwhelming him. She needs to know, needs to understand that she is his…and he tells her exactly that.

"You are mine, Sookie."

She opens her mouth to protest and is quickly cut off with his devouring kiss. Sookie can barely take a breath as he plunders, takes, and marks her mouth as his. Unconsciously, she responds just as passionately, her anger driving her…her fear at losing him powering the anger.

"_Hur vågar ni tvivlar mig? _she hisses as she bites him again before kissing the wound away. The Thunder god takes the pain, realizing that he brought this on, knowing that he deserves this. Pulling back, he takes a much needed breath as he says, "You are mine!"

"How can you say that? You are leaving me!"

"Because I will be back for you…and you _will_ wait for me!" he growls as he dives back into her kiss. His hands move with more purpose now, gripping her breasts to tease her nipples mercilessly. She moans as he takes hold of the silky strands of hair, pulling hard enough to cause him to grunt in pain. Sookie feels she needs to do this, needs to make him feel pain, any pain that could equal how her heart is aching.

Eric quickly moves so that he can rest himself between her legs, slowly moving his rapidly hardening erection against her. At first she tries to deny him, but that part of her that needs him as badly as he seems to want her cries out for the touch. He begins to rock against her, letting her feel how much he desires her. "I am yours, _min karlek_…I am completely yours."

A long, drawn out cry erupts from her as he places his cock at her entrance, enjoying how her body is weeping all over him. He pulls back to looks down at her, hating the tears flowing down her cheeks. _"Titta på mig, älskare... vänligen titta på mig"_ he whispers and those tortured eyes meet his. He pauses briefly before he growls, "You are mine!"

And he sheathes himself to the hilt.

Her body arches at the invasion, her legs widening to give him all the access she can. Deeper and deeper he goes until she can feel him hit her womb. The warrior pauses briefly to regain control of himself; his rampant, primal urges screaming at him to take her hard and fast.

As her arms encircle his neck, she can feel the nearly brutal passion locked deep within him and she wants it…nearly delirious with needing it. Sookie leans up to whisper in his ear, _"Jag vill ha det också... inte hålla tillbaka."_

A mighty roar escapes him as he pulls back, only to plunge back in deeper than he ever thought was possible.

Each thrust comes with a power that she could only ever imagine, her hips rising to take each one eagerly. Sookie stares at how his face has transformed; the look in his eyes clear…

She hears him growl out, _"Du är mitt!"_

Crying out, she nods as tears come to her eyes…finding that this bout of lovemaking to be otherworldly. Her legs grip him tightly as he drives into her, his hands bracing on the bed next to her head. He bends down to kiss her again before withdrawing quickly. Never speaking, he turns her over. Raising her to her hands and knees, he gives her one heated statement as he lines himself up to drill back into her.

"_Är det här hur du vill mig?" _ he asks with a thrust to make her gasp.

"YES!" she screams as he takes hold of her hair, wrapping it around his hand before pounding into her. His other hand grips her hip tightly and she knows she is going to have bruises, but there is nothing save the end of the world that will have her stop him now. Deep inside her, she wants this claiming; needs to know that this man has every intention of making her into an honorable woman even with him having to honor that damn contract.

The handsome warrior continues to hammer away, driving ever deeper. He does not allow himself to think of anything past the fact that this woman is his; that no matter what Odin wishes for he will not turn his back on this powerful woman he has found. He bends over to bite her on the neck, growling in her ear, "You will wait for me, _alskare_."

Her breath stolen, all she can do is nod as she eagerly presses back against him. The thrusts and pressure are more than she has ever dealt with before, his body encompassing hers in a way she has never felt before. Her body tightens with the approach of her orgasm, can feel her inner walls convulsively clench against the massive invader within her. Eric takes hold of her hips, his fingers digging in as he pounds away…feeling the approach of a release all the gods in Asgard would envy.

Sookie's pants grow more frequent, her grip on the bed lethal as she tries to hold on. Soon, neither one can put off the inevitable…their release rushing forward. Eric throws his head back and roars as Sookie adds her own scream of ecstasy, feeling the heated flow of his seed fill her.

Both of them quiver with the release, her arms finally giving out. She almost collapses, but she is caught by her lover as he eases them down to the bed with him still sheathed within her. He falls to his forearms to keep his weight off of her as she rests, her mind blown with the orgasm and the possessive way he has claimed her.

An easy silence fills the room as they are both caught up in their own thoughts about what has just happened. The Thunder god kisses her gently on her temple before whispering, "Sleep now, we can talk later."

Too exhausted to argue, the beautiful barmaid does as she is told.

oOOOo

**A/N **I know, I know...the list of terms is almost ridiculous...but for my story, they are necessary. Forgive me to those that hate the damn translator!

Swedish terms (supplied by Microsoft Translator)

Far – Father

bestar - beasts

resenar – traveler

Det känns så bra – It feels so good

lite en – little one

alskare - lover

sjoman – seaman

byxor - pants

gris – pig

min vackra alskare – my beautiful lover

Tusan ocksa – Damn it

så snäva – so tight

min herre – my lord

tack - thanks

vad fan – what the fuck (or something close to that)

kung - king

vara tyst, dum – be silent, supid

min karlek – my love

kom hit – come here

du är fantastisk – you are amazing

gastgivare – innkeeper

Omforma – Transform

Mitt namn är Eric, vackra en. – My name is Eric, beautiful one

mor – mother

Okunniga manniskor – Ignorant people

Fan du till helvetet – Damn you to hell

Fan Thor, vad har ni gjort nu – Damn Thor, what have you done

långkalsonger – knickers

vanner – friends

Hur kunde jag har varit så dum – How could I have been so stupid

liten kvinna – small woman

adelsman – nobleman

sot kvinna – sweet woman

min hemliga kärlek – my secret love

Kom för mig, älskare – Come for me, lover

Min Sookie kan jag ange din himlen – My Sookie, may I enter your heaven?

Min vackra älskare, kommer för mig igen – My beautiful lover, come for me again

vänligen knulla mig svårare – please fuck me harder

Av gudarna – By the gods

Du vinner – You win

klänning – dress

Inte vara dum – Don't be stupid

Fan du, fader! – Damn you, Father!

Envis människa – Stubborn man

Hur kan du vara så grymma- How can you be co cruel?

Min kära barnbarn – My dear grandchild

mitt barn – my child

Vad beror det till mig – Why is this happening to me?

min make – my husband

min fru – my wife

associera – associate

Jag har aldrig känt något så bra – I have never felt anything so good

Hur vågar du – How dare you

Herregud – Oh my God

Hur vågar ni hånar mig, Far? - How dare you mock me, father?

Fan det till helvetet – Damn it to hell

Vad stör du? - What bothers you?

sådd hans havre - sowing his oats

älskarinna – mistress

trolovad - betrothed

Lekfulla kvinna – playful woman

Snälla, retas mig inte mer! – Please, tease me no more

Jag skulle inte mer retas du än mig själv, min älskare - I wouldn't tease you more than myself, my lover

Du säkert skulle göra gudar weep från din skönhet - You would surely make the Gods weep from your beauty

Jag vill ha det också... inte hålla tillbaka - I want it too ... don't hold back.

Titta på mig, älskare... vänligen titta på mig - Look at me, lover...please look at me

Du bastard! Du har svikit mig! – You bastard! You have betrayed me!

Hur vågar ni tvivlar mig? - How dare you doubt me?

Är det här hur du vill mig? – Is this how you want me?


End file.
